Mini-Relatos: SwanQueen
by TheWonderlandFreeT456
Summary: Serie de historias cortas SwanQuen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Vuelvo con una pequeña idea escrita. Es más de lo mismo...no sé si algún día podremos cansarnos de leer SwanQueen...pero hasta entonces, a quién aún no lo haya hecho y le apetezca leer otro más, espero que os guste.**

 **De momento solamente se quedara en un OS, pero si me voy animando puede que de vez en cuando suba alguno corto. Es todo lo que mi tiempo me permite últimamente...**

 **Pido disculpas por adelantado por las faltas de ortografía, espero que no os chirríen en los ojos tanto como a mí. Culpa de la prisa.**

 **Salu2!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen ni pretendo que así sea.**

 **\- LA REINA MALVADA -**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dar paso a la temida reina malvada y sus soldados. Todos en la sala tragaron saliva y retrocedieron todo lo que pudieron de su camino. El rey la saludó protocolariamente y la música volvió a sonar como si nada. Todos intentaron seguir con la velada como si cualquier paso en falso no les llevaría a perder sus vidas. No podían hacer otra cosa, no les quedaba de otra, solo tenían que intentar no enfurecer a la reina.

Todos menos una persona, Emma Swan. Tenía que reconocer que ver a Regina de aquella guisa la había sorprendido bastante. Se la había imaginado otras veces cuando todos habían hablado de la reina malvada, pero jamás la había imaginado en aquella forma. Sus ropas eran explosivas y provocadoras. Su mirada era arrogante y oscura. Sus gestos mostraban la seguridad que emanaba de la certeza de que nadie osaría hacerle frente. Su sola presencia daba escalofríos. Emma recordaba las maldades que Regina había hecho en otros tiempos, pero tenía la impresión de que ni la versión más malvada de Regina lograría hacerle frente a aquella mujer que acababa de entrar en la sala.

* * *

Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa. Una vez más Blancanieves había conseguido escapar. Si las cosas no sucedían como debían el futuro se vería alterado irreversiblemente. Henry jamás nacería y estaba segura de que ella tampoco llegaría a hacerlo. Todo debía suceder exactamente como al principio.

Dos fuertes manos la agarraron por los brazos. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba de rodillas delante de la reina malvada. La morena la miraba de una manera demasiado intimidatoria. Había visto esa mirada antes. Mejor dicho, había sido el blanco de esa mirada antes, pero no tan intensa. Su estómago dio un vuelco y bajó la vista. Tenía que pensar algo y rápido pero su mente estaba demasiado confusa. La forma en la que Regina la miraba no era normal. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. Estaba muy contrariada por lo que estaba pasando. Demasiado asustada, cabreada, impresionada y confundida como para hacer algo lógico.

\- ¡Regina! - gritó sin poder evitarlo. Regina tenía que ayudarla, habían conseguido establecer una especie de relación amigable en los últimos meses. Tenía que ayudarla, por Henry.

Pero a la reina no pareció gustarle que se tomara tantas confianzas. Creyó escuchar un "es su majestad, para ti" y después todo se volvió demasiado borroso. Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar en aquella celda oscura y fría. Eso fue antes de que cuatro guardas la sacaran a rastras de ella y la llevaran ante la presencia de la reina.

\- ¿Dónde está Blancanieves? , no volveré a repetírtelo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Yo no conozco a Blancanieves. No tengo nada que ver con ella. - su majestad había adivinado con presteza que ella no era de la realeza. Ni siquiera quién decía ser.

Soltó una carcajada que le produjo escalofríos antes de volverse y caminar lentamente hasta una mesita que contenía algún tipo de bebida. La morena cogió una de las copas con elegancia y se la llevó a los labios muy delicadamente. Se tomó un momento antes de volver a escrutarla con la mirada. Para Emma nunca había sido difícil adivinar lo que Regina estaba pensando, pero en aquellos momentos...en aquellos momentos Regina le daba miedo y no quería saber lo que estaba pensando. Simplemente quería esfumarse de su vista y salir corriendo de aquella maldita pesadilla.

\- Dejadnos. - Ordenó la reina con autoridad.

Al segundo Emma estaba acariciando sus muñecas en el suelo y la puerta se cerraba tras ella.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó la morena desde su posición.

Emma alzó la vista y dudó. Tal vez a solas con ella tuviera una oportunidad. Pero...cómo explicárselo todo...

\- Leia, ya te lo he...

\- El verdadero. - espetó alzando una ceja. No parecía enfadada sino más bien divertida.

\- Emma. - soltó la rubia sin pensar. Ya estaba harta de todo aquello. No era como si fuera a pasar algo por decir su verdadero nombre.

\- Emma. - susurró la reina antes de acabarse su copa.

Emma no sabía por qué pero no le gustó la forma en la que Regina pronunció su nombre. Y no estaba equivocada.

La morena la miró con los ojos entornados y se acercó a ella muy lentamente. Sin prisa. Sin miedo. Cuando llegó hasta su altura se agachó y la rubia pudo sentir cómo la olía. Tragó saliva mirándola de reojo.

\- Tu aroma no es común.

Será porque uso colonia barata comprada en amazon. Pensó Emma.

\- Eres una chica muy poco común. - susurró la reina mientras sobaba su larga melena, ahora suelta.

\- Eso es bueno o malo. - preguntó Emma con ironía. Ni siquiera fue una pregunta. Aunque el roce que Regina se traía con su pelo la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa. No sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de la morena pero aquella soledad no le estaba gustando nada.

\- Eres insolente. - escupió levantándose suavemente para acercarse a su oído. - y me gusta.

La reina se movió con agilidad para ponerse de nuevo delante de ella. Emma alzó la vista para mirarla y lo que vio la hizo estremecer. Regina la miraba de forma depredadora, como si fuese una cazadora y ella fuese su presa.

\- Levántate. - le ordenó.

Pero Emma estaba estática. No podía moverse. ¿Qué clase de versión morbosa de Regina era esa? Tenía que pensar en algo. Y pronto, antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos.

\- Levántate...- le susurró inclinándose un poco - no me hagas repetirlo.

Emma obedeció dócilmente y se incorporó con la mirada gacha. Regina desató sus muñecas mágicamente. Emma volvió a mirarla. Aquello no le estaba gustando nada.

\- Regina...

\- Silencio.

Regina cortó lentamente la distancia que las separaba hasta quedarse solo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

\- Podría matarte ahora mismo si quisiera. Aquí no eres nada, no eres nadie. - le susurró con voz ronca demasiado cerca, pues pudo sentir como su aliento golpeaba sus labios.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes intentando comprender la actitud de Regina pero no había nada con lo que pudiera relacionarlo.

\- Qué quieres Regina. - espetó de mal humor.

La reina soltó una sonora carcajada antes de ponerse seria y mirarla aún más intensamente.

A ti. - dijo con una sonrisa frívola.

Emma abrió bien los ojos. No quería estar segura de lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Debía de estar entendiendo todo mal pero los labios de la reina le confirmaron lo contrario

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió el contacto. Se sobresaltó y se retiró asustada.

\- Regina, ¿qué estás haciendo? - preguntó nerviosa.

Regina no dijo nada. Por el contrario se acercó de nuevo sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos y esta vez la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos. Su agarre era suave, Emma habría podido retroceder de nuevo pero se había quedado paralizada. Tragó saliva cuando Regina volvió a acercarse a su cuello. Cerró los ojos intentando reaccionar. La reina dejó un camino de saliva allí por donde paseó imperceptiblemente su lengua, hasta llegar a su oído.

\- Lo sabes muy bien, Emma. - la forma en la que pronunció su nombre y la certeza de aquellas palabras hizo estremecerse a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, enviando señales eléctricas hasta su corazón que comenzó a bombear con fuerza. - sé que no te soy indiferente he observado cómo me miras.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la rubia escandalizada. - no eso no...

\- Durante el baile, no me quitabas un ojo de encima.

\- ¿Qué?, oh pero eso no era...Regina eso no era lo que crees.

Emma intentó retroceder pero Regina se lo impidió. La rodeo juguetonamente y cuando estuvo a su espalda mordió su lóbulo izquierdo

\- ¿Deseas a tu reina?, vamos Emma, no seas tímida.

\- ¡Claro que no! - gritó Emma escandalizada y alterada.

Se zafó de su agarre y se retiró para encararla. La reina reía juguetonamente como si no le importara su enfado.

\- Vaya...vaya...la princesa tiene carácter...

Emma no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, los movimientos de Regina le habían nublado la mente.

\- Tu situación no cambiará hasta que desees ser mía. - pronunció Regina alto y claro.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡no voy a acostarme contigo! - gritó Emma con los ojos desorbitados. El miedo y la angustia reflejados en su cara.

\- Entonces volverás a las mazmorras. - respondió la morena con crueldad. - ¡guardias!

* * *

Y así pasó en los cinco siguientes días. Cada día, al anochecer, los guardias iban por ella a las mazmorras y la llevaban hasta la reina.

Cada noche pasaba igual. Regina se le insinuaba de una manera que para ella rozaba la obscenidad. Aunque no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que eso no era así. La morena era soberbia y majestuosa, sutil, elegante y lo suficientemente poderosa como para no tener que suplicar jamás por lo que quería. Tenía que reconocer que su lento juego de seducción la estaba volviendo loca. La primera noche ya imaginó cómo sería acostarse con Regina, llevársela a la cama, disfrutar de su cuerpo y sus atenciones.

No era idiota. Claro que se había fijado en la impresionante figura de Regina. Lo había hecho desde el primer día en que la vio. Solo que nunca se había imaginado verla en aquel sentido, su miedo hacia ella nunca se lo había permitido. No miedo a Regina en sí, nunca había temido enfrentarse a ella pero debía reconocer que estar en su presencia siempre le había producido una tensión que nunca había sabido explicar.

Al principio había pensado que aquella mujer no era su Regina pero a base de observar pudo darse cuenta que su Regina estaba allí, en alguna parte oculta dentro de aquella maravillosa y cruel mujer.

No sabía lo que hacía durante el día, la reina nunca le hablaba de eso. Pero imaginaba que se dedicaba a buscar a Blancanieves y el tiempo no dejaba de sumar en su contra. Si no salía pronto de allí temía que su propio cuerpo pudiera desvanecerse de un momento a otro habiendo cambiado el destino para siempre. Aquello era absurdo. Regina no la ayudaría a menos que le diera lo que quería y ni aun así se fiaba de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Regina, su Regina, la mataría si se acostaba con ella. Pero ella no tenía la culpa. ¿Qué más opciones tenía? Killian se había olvidado de ella, el mundo se había olvidado de ella, Regina la mataría en cuanto se hartara de sus absurdos intercambios verbales que siempre eran críticos y acalorados porque sabía que no pasaría nada más entre ellas. Su destino era la muerte y de eso tenía buena certeza si no hacía algo para solucionarlo.

* * *

Al anochecer del noveno día le sorprendió que nadie bajara a buscarla a su mazmorra. En un principio se preocupó. Divagó sobre si Regina habría encontrado a su madre pero pronto sus pensamientos se perdieron en otros asuntos. ¿Se habría cansado la reina de ella? ¿Habría encontrado a alguien con quien compartir sus noches y ya no la buscaría más?

Una pizca de decepción asomó a su corazón pensando en aquello. Se sorprendió a sí misma no habiendo podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Y tampoco pudo probar bocado en todo el día. Solo deseaba que llegase la noche para comprobar por sí misma que las cosas no eran como pensaba. La desesperación se había apoderado de ella.

Unos pasos la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Se incorporó inmediatamente y se agarró a los barrotes.

\- ¿Vienes a llevarme con la reina? - preguntó ansiosa.

El guardia no respondió, pero por el contrario la agarró con brusquedad y la llevó sin esfuerzo ante la habitación de la reina. Tocó la puerta y su voz sacó a ambos de su pequeña espera. El corazón de Emma se aceleró. El guardia la soltó en el suelo, como siempre, y presentándole sus respetos a la reina se marchó.

Emma se sorprendió un poco al verla. Regina no llevaba puesto ninguno de sus majestuosos vestidos ni ninguna otra ropa ostentosa. Por el contrario llevaba puesta una sencilla túnica de seda blanca, sus largos cabellos caían por su espalda y ella misma se cepillaba concentrada.

La rubia tragó saliva inconscientemente. Regina estaba hermosa. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su boca se secó al pensar en lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer para marcharse de su lado.

\- Regina...

Llamó su atención egoístamente para no hacer más larga la espera. Regina la miró a través del espejo. Parecía cansada y su mirada era diferente. Suspiró antes de incorporarse y girarse hacia ella.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par. Su túnica era muy ligera y su cuerpo desnudo se adivinaba debajo de ella. La rubia la miró de arriba abajo sin disimulo. Con miedo, casi con veneración.

La reina pudo darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Estaba segura de que Regina se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de sus negativas no le era indiferente. Y estaba segura de que se aprovechaba de eso. Pero la morena no se movió de su sitio. Simplemente la miraba como queriendo traspasar su alma y saber algo de ella, pero no imaginaba qué podría ser, qué querría saber.

\- ¿Por qué no mandaste buscarme anoche?

\- ¿Acaso me echaste de menos? - su voz volvió a ser la de siempre, lo cual relajó a Emma.

Hubo un silencio entre ambas pero sus ojos no se separaron. Todo se había vuelto demasiado extraño. Tanto por la actitud de la una como de la otra. Ninguna de las dos era ella misma.

\- Los guardias me han dicho que no has probado bocado en todo el día. Puedes servirte de mi cena si lo deseas. - dijo la reina con indiferencia antes de dirigirse a su cama y comenzar a retirar sus cobijas.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Me retiro a mi lecho, como puedes observar. - remarcó con marcada ironía.

\- ¿Por qué?

Regina la miró de reojo molesta pero aun así se obligó a contestar. ¿Acaso no era evidente?

\- Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansada.

\- Pero...- Emma no entendía nada- por qué me has llamado entonces...

\- Me han dicho que no has comido nada en todo el día, y no me gustaría que te enfermaras. - la morena se encogió de hombros y se metió en la cama sin más.

Emma se quedó noqueada por unos segundos. La confesión de la reina junto con su entrada en la cama la habían confundido demasiado. Nada era lógico y no sabía que asunto atender primero.

\- ¿Duermes con eso? - preguntó finalmente.

Recuperando el interés de la reina que por primera vez sonreía aquella noche.

\- ¿Es ese un asunto de interés para ti, Emma? - le preguntó burlonamente arrastrando las palabras.

\- No...quiero decir...sí...es decir...no lo sé, ¡por qué duermes con tantas almohadas y sábanas encima! ¡y cómo se supone que voy a volver a mi celda!

La morena sonreía divertida por la elocuencia y la histeria de Emma.

\- No logro encontrar conexión entre tus preguntas, y no sé a cuál responder en primer lugar. - Regina se sentó en la cama visiblemente interesada por la actitud de la rubia.

Emma se sintió de repente sonrojada. Ninguna de las dos preguntas era importante.

\- Duermo así todas las noches. - susurró la morena desde la cama.

Emma pensó que podría llegar a ser una tortura dormir en la misma cama que aquella mujer, abrazar su cuerpo cubierto por aquella túnica de seda y sentir su calor bajo aquel montón de sábanas y mantas. Aquella mujer no era malvada, era indescifrable, sorprendente y delicada. Tremendamente delicada. Pensó Emma.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo?

\- Puedes comer todo cuanto quieras.

\- ¿Y después?

\- Puedes acomodarte en cualquier parte.

\- ¿Voy a pasar la noche aquí?

\- Sí, no veo por qué no. - Regina parecía extraña, su comportamiento era extraño y los hormigueos que se gestaban por todo su cuerpo eran extraños.

Regina era deseable, aquella noche ella deseaba a Regina. Lo único de lo que quería alimentarse era de ella y después podría marcharse para siempre y no verla nunca más.

\- Eres una mujer deseable, Regina. Lo sabes y te aprovechas de ello. - sus palabras salieron solas por su boca.

\- Es lo que hago, sí. Sobretodo para conseguir que la gente haga exactamente lo que yo quiero. - la sinceridad de la reina era extraña. Demasiado, pensó Emma confundida.

La rubia dio un paso más y alzó sus manos que aún permanecían atadas. Miró a Regina y le indicó que la soltase. Ella miró sus manos y tras unos segundos de vacilación la soltó mágicamente.

\- Si tomase tu cuerpo ahora solamente sería algo físico y carnal.- Regina alzó una ceja sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaría tomar mi cuerpo?

\- ¿ No es eso lo que quieres de mí? - Emma parecía molesta.

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces qué es Regina, qué quieres de mí?

\- Cualquiera de este reino que se atreviese a hablarme como tú me hablas ya estaría muerto - Emma río con fastidio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a matarme?

\- No.

-¿Entonces?

Hubo un silencio por parte de la reina. Emma estaba decidida, no pasaría en aquella situación ni una noche más

\- Estoy dispuesta a cumplir con lo que sea que desees de mi. - la reina soltó una sonrisa amarga al escuchar aquello. Emma no entendía nada.

\- Tengo la certeza de que no podrías hacer tal cosa. - Emma frunció el ceño ofendida.

\- Y yo tengo la certeza de que podría cumplir cualquier deseo tuyo a la perfección. - Emma no sabía de dónde salía tanta osadía morbosa, pero tampoco le importaba.

Regina enarcó ambas cejas increíblemente sorprendida.

\- Eres una pretenciosa.

\- Insolente y pretenciosa sí. Pero te gusta, puedo verlo en tus ojos, Regina, nunca se te dio bien mentirme.

La reina frunció el ceño confundida. No entendía bien qué podían significar esas palabras y Emma parecía muy segura de sí misma.

\- ¿Quién eres Emma?

La rubia se dio cuenta de inmediato de que había metido la pata.

\- Soy una mujer corriente que busca un lugar en donde encajar.

Regina torció la cabeza. Sus palabras parecían sinceras pero no entendía el porqué de tanta familiaridad entre ellas y por qué lo había permitido desde el principio.

\- ¿Qué hacías en el baile cuando te arresté?

Emma soltó una risa irónica.

\- Necesitaba arreglar algo que había estropeado.

\- ¿Y lo conseguiste?

\- No. Me secuestraste antes.

La morena soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿ Te secuestré?

\- Sí. No estoy aquí por propia voluntad, eso desde luego.

Regina entornó los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Se acomodó sobre sus almohadas y se dirigió a ella sin mirarla. Emma no entendía qué le pasaba. Aquel día la veía especialmente vulnerable. No le sorprendería que de un momento a otro le dijera que podía irse. Pero eso no le alegraba en aquellos momentos. Tenía necesidad de saber qué le pasaba a Regina, de saber si estaba bien. Aquella no era la reina malvada de la que todos le habían hablado. Había algo allí, entre aquellas paredes, la alcoba de la reina, que tenía un tono diferente, un halo de melancolía y tristeza y a Emma no le gustaba ver a la morena así.

Puede que su Regina la rechazara cada vez que intentaba ser un poco cariñosa con ella o amigable, pero esta Regina no parecía rechazarla de esa forma y ella por alguna razón que no podía explicar no podía evitar preocuparse por la morena.

\- Regina...

\- Puedes dejar de molestarme y centrarte en tu cena. - espetó molesta.

\- No estaría aquí en estos momentos si para ti fuese molesta.

Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que Emma se atrevió a preguntar lo que se estaba guardando.

\- Regina, ¿qué ocurre? - susurró mientras se acercaba a la cama cuidadosamente para poder verla mejor.

\- No te permito que me trates con tanta familiaridad, aléjate de mi cama.

La reina se incorporó de golpe arrastrando con ella parte de su ira. Emma se sobresaltó un poco pero no se amedrantó. Creía saber lo que le estaba pasando a Regina y pensaba cumplir su parte a pesar de que aquel movimiento había conseguido distraerla un poco. Regina estaba delante de ella casi desnuda y no podía pasar eso por alto. Menos después de todo lo que había descubierto en su cabeza en aquellos días.

\- No digas tonterías, Regina, no me habrías mandado a buscar si no quisieras que estuvieras justo donde estoy.

Emma se envalentono, hincó la rodilla en la cama y sujetó a Regina por ambas muñecas para evitar que la golpeará.

\- ¡Suéltame! - amenazó Regina con rabia.

Pero Emma pensó que si quisiera que la soltara ya hubiera usado su magia. Y no lo había hecho. Regina estaba débil y por alguna razón tenía su favor. Y por alguna razón ella tenía el extraño valor de estar tumbándola sobre su cama para posicionarse encima. No sabía qué le pasaba para estar llevando a cabo aquella batalla carnal, pero tampoco iba a pararse a pensarlo teniendo a Regina como la tenía en aquellos momentos. A su merced.

\- ¿Por qué me has llamado? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Los ojos de la reina estaban incendiados y su respiración era agitada, al igual que la de Emma, que intentaba en vano controlarla.

\- No quiero esto.

Regina giró la cara para evitar que sus labios estuvieran tan cerca y fue entonces cuando Emma se retiró y se tumbó boca arriba a su lado. Suspiró profundamente, casi frustrada. Regina se había quedado estática a su lado, no se movía pero tampoco la había incendiado ni la había echado a patadas.

\- Supongo que no vas a comer.

\- Supones bien. - su voz sonó molesta pero no sabía por qué se sentía enfadada.

\- Perfecto, así podré dormir tranquila. - y con un movimiento de mano Regina apagó todas las velas para sorpresa de Emma.

No la había echado de su habitación, no la había frito y no la había echado de su cama. Gastó bastantes minutos de su tiempo mirando la espalda de su reina intentando comprender qué se le pasaba por la cabeza, qué le ocurría. No se había movido ni un milímetro, por miedo a que reparara en su presencia y la expulsase de allí.

Por mucho que todo fuera demasiado extraño el hecho de librarse por fin de aquella maldita celda era un sueño. Al cabo de un rato decidió que era hora de dar un paso más. Muy sutilmente se incorporó y cogió las sábanas con cuidado para no molestar a la reina pero antes de que pudiera meterse dentro de la cama su voz se lo impidió.

\- Si piensas meterte en mi cama sería conveniente que te quitaras ese olor a pocilga que te acompaña. - Emma frunció el ceño y se olió por instinto. - En la puerta del fondo.

La rubia hizo una mueca, pero aún así se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tenía sueño y estaba agotada, pero tuvo que reconocer que una ducha no le vendría nada mal. Bueno una ducha o un baño, porque había olvidado que estaba en el mismísimo bosque encantado, y que allí las duchas no existían.

Aunque aquello no estaba nada mal...no sabía cómo pero el agua estaba caliente, suponía que habría sido obra de Regina. Se quitó los harapos con los que la habían obsequiado cuando había pisado el castillo y se introdujo en la enorme bañera de madera. Las comodidades de las que disfrutaba una reina no estaban nada mal. Podría haberse quedado allí toda la noche, pero decidió que prefería no quitarle ojo a Regina y que definitivamente necesitaba probar aquellas sábanas que parecían ser tan suaves.

Volvió a la estancia de la reina y esta vez la morena no se movió cuando se metió con cuidado en su cama.

\- Hay que joderse...esto es el paraíso... - susurró cuando estuvo acomodada. - Regina...Regina...

Pero no le contestó y aunque ella sabía que no estaba dormida prefirió darle su espacio.

* * *

Descansó mejor que en meses y cuando abrió los ojos la reina ya no estaba a su lado. Se incorporó perezosamente y se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando.

\- ¿Me estabas mirando dormir?

\- No seas absurda.

La rubia se restregó los ojos y se estiró bajo la mirada de hastío de Regina.

\- ¿ Has disfrutado mi cama?

\- ¿Eh? - la reina arqueo sus labios en una sonrisa burlona.

\- Puedes darte por afortunada, Emma, nadie ha tenido el placer de disfrutar de la cama de la reina para descansar. - Emma no sabía qué decir, Regina había vuelto a jugar con ella. - Tampoco nadie ha tenido antes el placer de salir con vida de aquí. - los ojos de Emma se abrieron como platos. Esta vez se había puesto más seria. - Te marcharas ahora, y tengo la certeza de que jamás volverás.

\- Pero...Regina de qué estás hablando...

Emma saltó de inmediato de la cama para acercarse a ella pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su objetivo, su objetivo desapareció de su vista y se encontró rodeada de árboles.

* * *

Todo pasó demasiado deprisa, corrió el rumor de que la reina había capturado a Blancanieves y la había mandado ajusticiar. Después de localizar a Killian y encontrar a su padre había vuelto al castillo ayudados por una amiga de su madre. No consiguieron llegar a tiempo a la ejecución pero desde una de las ventanas de la torre consiguieron ver cómo Blancanieves tiraba algo al suelo y se esfumaba ante los ojos de la reina.

Todo pasó demasiado deprisa, como si pudiera percibirla Regina giró la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos mostraban ira y frustración y algo más que no pudo descifrar. Salió corriendo antes de que sus guardias la capturaron de nuevo y corrió tanto como se lo permitieron sus pies hasta alcanzar a los demás.

Rumplestilstkin fue el que les ayudó a volver, para su sorpresa, pues ese diablillo siempre tenía un motivo para hacer las cosas, y en aquella ocasión no les había pedido nada a cambio. Todo estaba en orden ahora, sus padres se habían conocido y se habían enamorado, el futuro estaba a salvo, o al menos eso creía.

* * *

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y la taza que tenía en la mano cayó al suelo sobresaltándola. De repente sentía todo tipo se sensaciones desconocidas y nuevos recuerdos. Nuevos recuerdos...Se apoyó un momento en la encimera de su cocina intentando poner orden en su cabeza y comprender qué le estaba pasando. Emma Swan daba vueltas en su mente y se apoderaba de todos sus sentidos. Emma Swan, la recordaba. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y salió de su cocina con una dirección fija. Su rostro mostraba la cólera que se amontonaba en su interior. Algo había hecho esa idiota, no podía ser que aquello estuviera pasando.

* * *

Emma le contó a sus padres y a su hijo todo lo que había pasado. Estaban celebrando su regreso cuando una Regina poco comedida y con cara de cabreo irrumpió en la cafetería.

\- Regina...- Emma carraspeó mirando de reojo a todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor. La morena se paró en seco delante de ellos y supo lo que tenía que hacer, su mirada le decía que nada bueno estaba pasando. - creo que tenemos que hablar.

\- Hace bien en creerlo, señorita Swan.

Emma se levantó del banco y siguió a Regina hasta la parte trasera del restaurante de la abuelita. La morena se detuvo nada más llegar a una zona en la que no podrían ser molestadas por nadie. Se volteó para mirarla y cruzó los brazos mientras le recriminaba.

\- Se puede saber qué has hecho en tu excursión al pasado, porque tengo nuevos recuerdos de una tal princesa Lía que resultaste ser tú.

\- Era Leia.

\- Lo que sea, puedes explicarme en qué demonios estabas pensando.

\- Puedo explicarte, la cosa se torció un poco, pero...qué es exactamente lo que recuerdas.

\- ¡Todo! - gritó Regina con frustración descruzando sus brazos y acercándose a ella con intimidante hostilidad.

\- Bien, entonces podrías explicarme qué fue exactamente lo que pasó en tu habitación.

\- ¿Cómo? - Regina ciertamente no se habría esperado esas palabras.

\- Ya sabes, la noche en la que dormimos juntas y tus...bueno tus intentos de...ya sabes llevarme a la cama...no entiendo...

\- Cállate. - espetó. Y emma supo que estaba nerviosa por la expresión de su cara. - yo nunca haría tal cosa.

\- Bueno, a mi me pareció que fuiste bastante clara respecto a ese tema, lo que no entiendo es lo que paso después cuando me dejaste ir.

\- Ese no es el punto. Alteraste el pasado de una forma irresponsable sin pensar en las consecuencias.

\- No entiendo cual es el problema, lo único que altere solamente nos concierne a ti y a mi, y si no sale de aquí, no veo donde esta el problema.

Regina salió disparada y enfadada. Algo debia haber pasado, porque en los siguientes dias unicamnte se dedico a ignorarla, cosa que Emma no entendía.

Henry volvió a casa de Regina y alternaba sus días entre una y otra pero Regina siempre huía cuando había posibilidades de que se encontrara con Emma. Todo hacía suponer que estaba cabreada con ella desde que había viajado al pasado pero nadie sabía exactamente por qué, ni siquiera Emma, que cada día estaba más confundida e irascible respecto a ese tema. Incluso había mandado a Hook a paseo harta de sus absurdos intentos de ligar con ella. A ella ya no le interesaba Hook. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Regina y su estúpida actitud. Cuando parecía que habían logrado construir algo parecido a una amistad todo se fue al garete.

Fue por eso que después de pensarlo detenidamente Emma decidió poner punto y final a aquella situación. Había cosas que no entendía y quería respuestas. No podía continuar sin ellas, todo era demasiado frustrante. Y cuando pensaba en todo era en todas las nuevas sensaciones que Regina estaba provocando en ella. La ira, la incertidumbre, la frustración, la desesperación,la impotencia, incluso la pasión, porque lo único que Emma quería a veces era asaltarla, dominarla, tenderla sobre su cama y hacerle el amor como quería que se lo hiciera en su castillo. Porque para ella no había reina malvada, era Regina pidiendo algo en silencio que no podía descifrar. No entendía que había pasado en el bosque encantado. Y quería respuestas. Las necesitaba.

Llamó al timbre con determinación sabiendo que Henry no estaba en casa. Era bien temprano y también sabía que Regina ya no estaría en la cama a aquellas horas. Sin embargo, no le habría la puerta.

Insistió una y otra vez hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver la severa mirada de la morena.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? ¡Vas a fundir mi timbre!

\- Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para que tú y yo podamos tener una conversación lo haré con gusto.

\- Tú y yo no vamos a tener ninguna conversación, así que lárgate de mi porche. - su voz sonó a sanción mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta de un porrazo pero Emma la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

Agarró a Regina de un brazo e hizo que se girase por la fuerza mientras que con la otra mano cerraba la puerta tras ella.

\- ¿Por qué me estás evitando?

Regina soltó una carcajada irónica y se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Lo único que estoy evitando es tu molesta presencia así que te recomiendo que te vayas ahora y no me hagas enfadar.

La proximidad de la morena hizo que Emma se distrajera un poco y Regina aprovechó esa debilidad para zafarse de su agarre.

Sus miradas se retaron durante unos segundos antes de que Emma se envalentonara a hablar de nuevo. No se iría de allí sin respuestas

\- Eso no es verdad y no necesito a nadie que me confirme que estoy en lo cierto. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

\- Lo que vas a ver como no te vayas es una enorme bola de fuego estampada en tu cara.

Emma río confiadamente.

\- No harías eso, Regina, déjate de juegos.

Las cejas de Regina se arquearon y la rubia no vio venir la bofetada que ésta le estampó en la cara. Sus ojos se encontraron de pronto fijos en la pared de su izquierda y no lo pensó dos veces. La ira guío su cuerpo hasta Regina. La cogió por la cintura y sujetó sus manos con fuerza mientras la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo. Era más fuerte que ella, la morena no tenía opción al menos que usara su magia, y algo le decía que no lo haría.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- Lo haré cuando me expliques qué está pasando contigo.

\- No soy yo la que te persigue obsesivamente.

\- No, eres quien huye de mi irracionalmente.

\- ¡Suéltame Emma! - Regina volvió a zarandearse con frustración pero Emma la sujetó con más fuerza para evitar que se fuera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?

\- ¡Me haces daño, suéltame!

Emma se le quedó mirando y se sintió mal. No quería lastimarla. Solo quería hablar con ella sin que ninguna de las dos saliera herida. La soltó de inmediato y decidió ser sincera.

\- Regina, por favor, no puedo seguir así. No sé qué te pasa conmigo y tampoco consigo entenderlo. No quiero seguir así, no ahora que parecía que todo comenzaba a estar bien entre nosotras.

\- Nada estará bien entre nosotras porque tú lo has estropeado todo. - le gritó invadiendo de nuevo su espacio personal. - eres una idiota, Emma Swan, nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos.

\- ¿ Pero qué he hecho ahora? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿es por nuestro encuentro en el bosque encantado? ¡ni siquiera tuve opción, tú me secuestraste!

\- ¡ hice lo que debía hacer!

\- ¡ joder Regina no me vengas con esas, sabes tan bien como yo lo que querías de mi! ¿es porque me negué? ¿es por eso? ¿Aun me deseas? - tanto como yo a ti, obvió decir.

Sus osadas palabras le valieron otra bofetada por parte de la morena, esta vez mucho más fuerte y con mucha más rabia.

\- ¡Eres una idiota! - rugió la morena.

Pero se abalanzó sobre ella agarrándola de su abrigo y rompiendo la distancia que había entre sus labios en un contacto fuerte y rápido. Se retiró y miró a Emma que tenia la misma mirada oscura que ella y antes de darle tiempo a pensar en lo que había hecho la rubia unió de nuevo sus labios.

Esta vez sujetándola con fuerza y pegándola a ella todo lo que le fue posible hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron estar más juntos. El beso fue intenso y necesitado y solo se separaron cuando el aire faltó en sus pulmones a causa de su respiración acelerada.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y en la sombra de sus ojos se podía leer claramente el miedo escrito. Ninguna dijo nada porque ambas tenían demasiado miedo. La ansiedad se apoderó de Emma haciendo flaquear sus rodillas y se retiró sin decir nada. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y corrió de allí dejándola abierta pero antes de que Regina pudiera sentirse más decepcionada por lo que acababa de pasar Emma volvió como una exalación y la levantó del suelo pegándola a ella de nuevo con sus fuertes brazos.

Buscando unos suaves labios que para su sorpresa le correspondieron sin resistencia. La sujetaba con tanta fuerza por miedo a que se esfumara. No podía estar mas tiempo en pie. Sus emociones eran tan fuertes que no le permitían estar de pie ni un solo segundo mas.

La soltó en el suelo y la apoyó contra las escaleras sin dejar de besarla. Poco a poco su beso se fue haciendo más lento y más consciente. La pasión dejó paso a la exploración y a las sensaciones que producía aquel roce por primera vez. Ciertamente las expectativas de ambas habían sido superadas, todo se sentía mucho mejor de lo que habían imaginado.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando Regina? - susurró Emma apoyando su frente en la de ella. Su voz revelaba dolor. El mismo que sentía Regina desde que todos aquellos nuevos recuerdos se habían apoderado de ella. - no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. NO PUEDO.

La morena respiraba con dificultad asimilando todo lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos se movían incrédulos de un lado a otro observando a la mujer que tenia delante.

\- Eres una idiota.

Dijo lo que sentía y aún así volvió a besarla con rabia.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo? ¿POR QUÉ TENIAS QUE ENTROMETERTE EN MI CAMINO?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, qué fue lo que paso en el bosque?

\- Fuiste la única que me trato como a una persona. - dijo Regina con la voz rota. - fuiste la única que osó tratarme de nuevo como a Regina, a pesar de todo lo que hice tu solo me tratabas como...Regina...por...por alguna estúpida razón no me temías...¡maldita sea! - gritó alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para controlarse. - ¿por qué hiciste eso Emma? - le recrimino soltando un pequeño golpe sobre su pecho.

\- Para mi siempre has sido Regina, únicamente Regina, no puedo verte como la reina malvada.

\- Pues deberías.- Dijo enfadada.

\- ¡No puedo! ...no...por mucho que me esfuerce no consigo ver en ti a esa persona de la que todo el mundo habla...tu...solo consigo ver a una mujer destrozada pero fuerte que no se deja vencer. Que jamas deja de luchar por lo que quiere...

Las palabras de Emma consiguieron romper a Regina por completo.

\- Por qué hiciste eso Emma- ...logró pronunciar en un susurro. - había encontrado un final feliz...tenia a Robin y ahora...

La sola mención de Robin hizo que una punzada de dolor se instalase en el estomago de Emma volviendo su raciocinio mas nítido.

\- ¿Ahora qué? - pregunto.

\- Nada tiene sentido, no puedo parar de pensar en ti y mis sentimientos por Robin han cambiado...no puedo...- hizo una pausa asimilando lo que estaba diciendo - ya no puedo estar con él...

Las pupilas de Emma se iluminaron y su cuerpo se destenso.

\- No tienes por qué estar con el si no quieres.

Los ojos de Regina se encontraron con su mirada de nuevo. Mostraban rendición y tristeza. Ya no brillaban como antes.

\- Creía que podía tener una segunda oportunidad - suspiró con astío. - qué estúpida fui.

\- Aun puedes tenerla...

\- ¿AH SI? - pregunto con ironía - ¿cómo y en que forma señorita Swan?

Emma tragó saliva. No estaba segura de por qué había dicho eso pero era justo lo que deseaba decir. Su corazón luchaba por imponerse a su raciocinio. No quería pensar en las consecuencias. Solo quería dejar salir lo que sentía en su interior, por alguna razón siempre le había sido mas fácil sincerarse con Regina que con los demás. Tal vez porque se sentía demasiado identificada con ella. Tal vez porque sabia que era capaz de entender su dolor tanto como ella era capaz de entender el suyo.

\- Yo...

\- ¿ Tú? - Regina enarco ambas cejas sorprendida. No me hagas reír, eso es imposible.

\- No lo es.

Regina no podía creer que Emma estuviera hablando en serio. Definitivamente se había vuelto loca.

\- Yo...siento que estas aquí adentro Regina...- se toco el pecho con desesperación - te siento aquí y no hay forma de que consiga sacarte de mis pensamientos...

\- No sabes lo que dices estas confundida.

Regina intento moverse lejos de ella pero Emma se lo impidió.

\- No. Nunca he estado mas segura de algo en toda mi vida.

La morena simplemente no podía dar crédito. No tenia nada que decir. Estaba completamente muda. No podía perder la cabeza de la misma forma en la que la había perdido Emma.

\- Eso no es posible y nunca lo sera. - la reprendió con seriedad. - ¿me oyes?

Aquellas palabras debilitaron tanto a emma que la morena pudo escapar de su captura y rodearla. Era mas fácil si solo veía su espalda.

\- Debes marcharte y no volver a molestarme mas con este tema jamas. Debes olvidarte de lo que paso.

\- Estas sugiriéndome que ignore lo que siento de esa forma, como puedes ser tan fría.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y ya está?. ¿Es tan fácil para ti?

No hubo respuesta. Claro que no era tan fácil. Para ella no había mas opciones. Estaba sola y ahora sabia que siempre lo estaría. Jamas podría estar con la salvadora.

\- Contéstame. - dijo Emma volviendo para encararla.

\- Debes marcharte y olvidar. - intento sacar toda la fuerza que pudo.

\- ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? ¿Y si no quiero?

\- No me importa lo que quieras, debes hacerlo.

\- Regina...

\- Emma por favor - Regina la miró cansada- no hagas esto mas difícil.

Emma pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos y supo que lo que estaba diciendo no era lo que deseaba. Supo que ella estaba sufriendo mas al decirle aquello que ella al escucharlo. Supo que Regina la quería, solo que tenia miedo de las consecuencias de aquellos locos sentimientos que por alguna razón habían surgido entre ellas dos.

Corto de nuevo la distancia que la separaba y esta vez sujeto sus muñecas con suavidad cuando Regina intento evitar que se le acercara.

\- Una vez me dijiste que henry era todo lo que tu tenias, que no había mas opciones para ti pero no es cierto. Mi única opción también es Henry, porque es el único que me acepta realmente como soy, mis padres...todo este pueblo...ellos no...ellos solo ven una ilusión, no me entienden, ni me comprenden...eso solo lo haces tu.

\- Deja de decir tonterías...

\- No son tonterías, es la verdad, es lo que siento. Los únicos que me ven y me aceptan tal y como soy sois Henry y tú. Vosotros sois mi única opción, sois los únicos que no esperan de mi que actué como una maldita salvadora, solo como Emma.

Regina se quedo estatica guardando aire en sus pulmones.

\- Tienes que darme una oportunidad...tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti, que lo único en lo que pienso es en poder estar contigo...en poder...¡ni siquiera me importaría que fuésemos una familia!. El quejido de Emma logro sacar de Regina una sonrisa incrédula, a su pesar. - y te aseguro que nunca he querido tener una familia...

La rubia correspondio el gesto con otra sonrisa timida.

\- Tienes que dejar de luchar contra mi Regina...- dijo ahora con mas suavidad.

\- No es contra ti contra quien lucho...es...

\- También tienes que dejar de luchar contra tus propios sentimientos...sé perfectamente por qué te comportaste de ese modo la noche en la que dormimos juntas, es más estoy segura de que no pegaste ojo en toda la noche...- afirmo con seguridad- pude ver tu mirada dolida la ultima vez que nos vimos...has estado huyendo de mi desde que volví...

\- Eso no es cierto, yo no huyo de ti. .

\- Lo es. Intentas evitar verme porque piensas que así se borrara lo que sientes por mi. No conseguiste borrarlo entonces y no conseguirás borrarlo ahora, Regina.

Trago saliva y buscó sus labios con renovadas energías en un beso robado que la reina fue incapaz de esquivar.

\- No sé que me has hecho pero me has vuelto loca Regina Mills, y te amo. Tanto como tú me amas a mi.

Regina fue incapaz de decir nada y solo pudo besarla. El recuerdo de Emma la había acompañado durante toda su vida desde aquellos días en los que la tuvo bajo su fuerza. Tal era la frustración y la tristeza que de repente la había inundado que lo único que había podido hacer era aislarse de todo y de todos, consumiéndose una vez mas en su propia miseria...y ahora...ahora Emma le estaba liberando...le estaba dando esperanzas...¿qué estaba haciendo Emma? Aquello era lo ultimo que se hubiera esperado. Pero la reconfortaba. Se sentía aliviada y embriagada y total y absolutamente llena de miedo ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Era acaso un sueño? ¿Uno de los que se recordaban con estúpida melancolía?

La mano de Emma avanzando hacia el sur de su espalda le confirmo que no era un sueño. Emma Swan estaba allí, era real, la estaba besando y estaba sobrepasando definitivamente todos los límites permisibles para ella.

\- No sé que clase de golpe te has dado en tu cabeza, Emma, pero esto no va a resultarte tan fácil.

Su voz fue juguetona y aparto de inmediato la mano de Emma de su cuerpo mordiéndose los labios y con un renovado brillo en sus ojos. Emma sonrió y le robo un casto beso.

\- No puedes mirarme así mientras me dices eso.

\- Si que puedo.

\- Te haré pagar por haber vuelto mis mejillas rojas. - susurro sonriendo intentando acercarse a ella de nuevo pero Regina se retiro con suavidad.

\- No harás tal cosa.

\- ¿Entonces que haré?

\- Te marcharas de mi casa y esperaras pacientemente si quieres conseguir algo de mi.

\- Me llevaras a la cama y me harás el amor hasta que nues...

\- No sigas.

Regina tapo su boca ruborizada pero al ver el brillo en los ojos de Emma que no podía dejar de sonreír no le quedo mas remedio que reír también. Aquello era tan surrealista.. tan increíble...

\- He esperado demasiado tiempo para poder cumplir sus deseos su majestad. - su voz fue sincera.

\- Yo he esperado demasiado tiempo...y me temo que no ha sido por mi deseo.

Emma sabia a lo que se refería. Si hubiera cedido a los encantos de la reina nada hubiera parado sus instintos. Pero algo le decía que todo había pasado como debía pasar.

\- No era el momento.

Regina giro la cabeza y le dedico la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas. A Emma se le seco la boca. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a Regina así. Aun mas hermosa de lo que ya era si eso era posible.

\- No, no lo era.

Ambas se sonrieron cómplices y sus cuerpos se unieron de forma mas suave, mas natural, como si hubiesen estado destinados el uno al otro desde siempre. Sus corazones encajaban tan bien...ahora lo entendían...todo estaba bien ahora, como si aquello fuese todo lo que hubieran estado buscando toda su vida.

\- Dime que esto no es un sueño...dime que es real.

Emma la miro a los ojos.

\- te encontré.

Regina hizo una mueca de lo mas cómica.

\- No deberías decir eso si quieres conseguir algo conmigo.

\- Es la verdad, al final te encontré...solo que he tardado demasiado en llegar a ti...

\- Te haré pagar por eso.

Regina paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acerco mas a ella, como si eso fuera posible. Sus narices se encontraron y después sus labios. Ambas sabias que tenían mucho camino por recorrer, pero en aquellos momentos solo existían en el mundo ellas dos y aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que se había adherido a sus corazones sin que ninguna de las dos lo hubiese esperado. Un amor inesperado. Un amor maravillosa e increíblemente inesperado. El único amor tan fuerte como para romper maldiciones y traspasar mundos, como para unir a dos personas tan opuestas como los polos de la tierra, pero capaces de complementarse como la noche y el día. Y siempre había sido así.

 _Fin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra que os gustara! Aquí dejo otra historia corta...la he dividido en dos porque se ha hecho muy larga. Mañana subiré la segunda parte. Espero que os guste ;)**

 **Salu2!**

* * *

 **\- NUNCA ES TARDE PARA EMPEZAR DE CERO -**

PARTE I

Regina miraba su móvil impaciente mientras esperaba a que llegara su sobrino. Usualmente no era ella la que tenía que esperar sino él, pero su hermana, Zelena, había decidido que era hora de que el chico se hiciera mayor y comenzase a acostumbrarse a ir solo a los sitios. Pero a la morena no acababa de gustarle la idea. Era el primer día que lo esperaba y la sola idea de que le hubiese pasado algo la angustiaba. Ya llevaba casi más de veinte minutos esperando, ¡dónde se había metido!

Una voz ronca y potente la sacó de su ensimismamiento con el móvil sobresaltándola. No era una voz familiar. No era la voz de ningún chico de su clase ni de ninguno de sus compañeros. Alzó los ojos con cautela para averiguar quién la estaba demandando pero tuvo que alzarlos un poco más cuando se dio cuenta que esa persona era un poco más alta que ella.

\- Señorita Mills. - volvió a repetir la voz esta vez con más alegría.

Una impresionante chica rubia con grandes ojos verdeazulados estaba frente ella, y la estaba llamando por su apellido. Debía conocerla pero ella no la conocía. Y le resultaba totalmente abrumador porque había algo en su mirada que reconocía, pero no sabía de qué. La incertidumbre y los nervios se apoderaron de ella como siempre que se topaba con alguien nuevo, y sobre todo tan imponente como aquella chica. Pero como siempre se recompuso y puso su mejor pose estudiada, la que usaba en sus clases, la que usaba en público, una seria y formal bastante intimidante, motivo por el cual se había ganado su fama de sanguinaria e implacable en la universidad. Todos la temían y le tenían respeto, incluso sus propios colegas.

Frunció el ceño pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la chica se le adelantó.

\- Soy Emma, Emma Swan. - le dijo entusiasmada.

Regina se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. Emma Swan. Sí, la conocía, le había dado clase en el instituto pero la chica que recordaba era tres cuartas más baja que ella y mucho más fea y tímida. Había cambiado mucho.

\- Swan. - siseó con voz casi perversa y medio sonrió incrédula. No podía creer que aquella niña tan retraída y problemática se hubiese convertido en aquella mujer.

Emma le sonrió y se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Regina hizo lo mismo.

\- Me dio clase en el instituto, ¿se acuerda de mí?

\- Sí...sí me acuerdo de usted. - dijo aún un poco retraída. - en la tercera fila...mala estudiante...

Emma se sonrojó un poco.

\- Sí, bueno, fue una época complicada. Pero conseguí superarla.

\- Ya veo. ¿Estudias aquí? - Emma asintió.

\- Derecho.

\- Vaya...quién lo hubiera dicho. - Regina le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Y usted?

La morena abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida por aquella pregunta.

\- Doy clases aquí, de Filosofía. - se vio necesitada de aclarar.

Emma sonrió un poco asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Es toda una coincidencia. Supongo que nos veremos entonces por aquí.

\- Sí, supongo.

\- Bien, la dejo señorita Mills. Hasta otro día.

\- Adiós.

Habían pasado bastantes años desde su época en el instituto, aquello había sido al principio, cuando todavía no había conseguido un empleo fijo. Y no recordaba precisamente con cariño aquellos años. No le había reportado mucho intentar explicar filosofía a adolescentes hormonados de 18 años. Se sentía inútil y poco realizada, sobre todo con gente como Emma Swan. Solía ser bastante estricta y los chicos la odiaban. Por eso le había sorprendido aquel encuentro. No estaba acostumbrada a que gente a la que había impartido clases se le acercara así. Sobre todo de aquellas formas tan extrañas. Se sintió rara, fue un encuentro raro.

* * *

Emma abrió su coche, tiró sus libros en el asiento del copiloto y suspiró aliviada retrepándose en su asiento. Cerró los ojos y sonrió con ganas. Lo había hecho. Por fin se había atrevido a acercarse a ella, después de tres años. Su corazón latía con fuerza y miles de sensaciones se habían apoderado de su estómago.

La había visto por primera vez hacía tres años, cuando recién estaba empezando la carrera en la universidad. La reconoció de inmediato, era Regina Mills, la profesora de la que se había enamorado como loca en el instituto. Su primer amor, sus primeras mariposas en el estómago, allí estaba, después de tantos años.

Es cierto que algo se había removido en su interior al verla, recuerdos de una época pasada en la que era joven, ingenua e inexperta. Lo había recordado con sonrisas y melancolía. Sin embargo, a medida que habían avanzado los días y los meses, se había sorprendido a sí misma siguiéndola con la mirada, observándola, incluso siguiéndola o intentando coincidir con ella. Cualquiera podría haberle acusado de loca y ella no hubiera alegado nada en su defensa. Aquello era una locura. Una total, absoluta, preciosa, hermosa, maravillosa locura llamada Regina Mills. Se había enamorado de ella como una idiota hasta que había llegado al punto de no poder sacarla de su cabeza. Incluso había compartido sus sentimientos con sus amigas. Al principio se habían reído de ella, pero después la habían alentado a que se le acercara, a que la saludara. Y por fin, después de tres años, allí estaba. Lo había hecho. Había hablado con Regina Mills, y había sido estúpida, se sentía totalmente avergonzada. Se hundió un poco más en su asiento.

* * *

\- ¿Debo saludarla cuando la vea la próxima vez?

\- ¡Por supuesto que debes saludarla cabeza hueca! - la reprendió su amiga Ruby - ¿si no para qué te has acercado a hablar con ella?

\- Ese es el siguiente paso. - Le indicó su amiga Belle. Ella la miró con los ojos bien abiertos intentando contener sus emociones.

\- ¿El siguiente paso al siguiente será decirle que la quiere? - preguntó su amiga Mary Margaret con sonrisa soñadora.

\- ¡No! - le respondieron las tres a la vez.

* * *

Emma caminaba retraída por el parking de la facultad. Había sido una mañana realmente dura. Examen a primera hora y dos exposiciones seguidas. Se había preparado bien para todo pero aun así había sido psicológicamente agotador. Afortunadamente para ella, era viernes así que podría disfrutar de un largo y libre fin de semana. Lo tenía todo planeado. No pensaba madrugar, no pensaba limpiar, no pensaba hacer absolutamente nada relacionado con trabajo. Además estaría sola. El paraíso.

Tan ensimismada iba en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de que caminaba por un espacio público por el que caminaban más personas con las que podía chocar si no prestaba más atención. Y ¡pam!...fue inevitable.

\- ¡Mierda...lo siento! - inquirió atolondrada mirando el desastre que había formado en el suelo. Odiaba que sus cosas se mancharan.

Tan ensimismada estaba pensando en el desastre que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ni a darse cuenta que la persona con la que había chocado la estaba sujetando firmemente por ambos brazos pues sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos después del impacto frontal.

\- Señorita Swan. - la voz de Regina la hizo centrarse de inmediato.

\- Regina...quiero decir - se dio golpecitos mentales por ser tan torpe. - señorita Mills.

\- ¿Está usted bien? - la morena tenía cara de pocos amigos. Parecía haberle molestado el incidente. Mierda, cómo podía haber sido tan torpe. Pensó.

\- Lo siento mucho señorita Mills no sé qué me ha pasado...iba distraída y...lo siento...- tan nerviosa estaba que no se dio cuenta ni tan siquiera del contacto físico que estaba manteniendo con Regina. Intentó agacharse rápidamente para recoger las cosas sin escucharla.

No fue hasta que sus manos apretaron más firmemente sus brazos que se dio cuenta que su profesora la estaba tocando. Fue entonces cuando su piel se volvió extremadamente sensible y su vello se erizó.

\- Señorita Swan, ¿está bien? - parecía tan asustada.

\- Eh...

\- ¿Se encuentra bien está algo pálida? - la morena alargó una de sus manos para palparle efímeramente su cara.

\- No...no...- se le había secado la boca y su cuerpo temblaba de puro nerviosismo - estoy bien. Lo siento. - dijo apenada y volvió a agacharse esta vez sin ningún contacto que pudiera detenerla.

\- No hay problema, no te preocupes, iba distraída. - le dijo mientras se agachaba ella también a coger las cosas que eran de su propiedad y que Emma no había cogido ya para pasárselas. Le sonrió un poco solamente porque la vio tan alterada que sintió el impulso de tranquilizarla. Tampoco era para tanto. Si le hubiera pasado con otro se hubiese enfadado muchísimo, pero no era para tanto.

\- No era yo quién iba distraída, lo siento, de verdad. - terminó incorporándose y pasándole dos libros que le había cogido.

Regina la escrutó con la mirada.

\- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? - No lo parecía.

\- Sí es solo...- se sentía muy bien ahora que la había visto, sí - ha sido una mañana agotadora...es...debe ser el cansancio. - La morena enarcó ambas cejas.

\- Aún me cuesta imaginarte aplicada, eras un verdadero desastre. - le dijo con franqueza, aunque Emma no se ofendió sino que le sonrió tímidamente. - Ya me iba. Déjame invitarte a un refresco para compensártelo - señaló sus libros llenos de polvo - así al menos te subirá el nivel de azúcar. Estás muy pálida.

\- No es necesario, estoy bien, además no fue culpa suya. - Emma sonó más seca y tozuda de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Regina torció el gesto. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir una negativa por respuesta. Ella no compartía momentos con alumnos en la cafetería asiduamente, pero cada vez que lo hacía les faltaba tiempo para correr detrás de ella.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí está bien. Nos vemos otro día. Y lo siento de nuevo.

Y con una sonrisa forzada se marchó dejando a Regina totalmente plantada. Tanto por la negativa como por el shock del desinterés que había mostrado cuando fue ella la que se le acercó hacía tres días para recordarle que existía y que estaba allí.

* * *

\- ¿Te fuiste? - preguntó Belle incrédula.

\- ¿Cómo que no aceptaste? - le gritó Ruby indignada.

\- Me fui. - susurró Emma casi en estado de shock.

Mary Margaret suspiró moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa e intentando reconfortar a su amiga.

* * *

Regina apagó las luces de su casa, conectó la alarma y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Se quitó la pequeña bata que tenía puesta y se quedó con un diminuto pijama de seda. Se metió en su cama, se puso sus gafas y retomó una de sus lecturas, como todas las noches antes de irse a dormir.

Suspiró. Por fin era viernes. Dos largos días de descanso se insinuaban por delante. Eso la hacía feliz. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado para ella. De repente se sorprendió pensando en su encuentro con Emma Swan. Rememoró la primera vez que se le acercó y lo que le había dicho, analizó cómo se había marchado aquella mañana, con tanta sequedad, como si le hubiera molestado lo que había pasado o que le hubiera preguntado por ella. Tal vez lo había considerado algo muy personal, pero preguntarle a una persona que como se encontraba era algo normal, incluso si era un desconocido, eso se hacía por cortesía.

Emma era una chica muy rara, tenía que reconocerlo, y sus dos encuentros con ella también habían sido muy raros. Aunque parecía una persona normal. Al menos mucho más normal que cuando era una simple adolescente hormonada. Y tenía que reconocer que era una chica muy guapa. Muy guapa sí, con un halo especial en su mirada. Se notaba que se cuidaba porque sus brazos eran fuertes, aunque no demasiado delineados. Lo había notado cuando la había sujetado para que no cayera o cayesen las dos. Su piel era tersa y sus rasgos eran finos. ¿Cuántos años tendría ya? Era toda una mujer. Una mujer guapa e imponente. El tipo de persona que a ella podría gustarle.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en Emma como mujer y no como una alumna. Definitivamente estaba agotada.

* * *

-¿Crees que tendrá pareja?

-No lo sé. Yo no la he visto con nadie.

Ruby guardaba la ropa que se llevaría el fin de semana a casa de sus padres en su maleta mientras Emma permanecía sentada en frente suya. Jugueteaba con una pelota de goma y parecía pensativa.

\- Eso no quiere decir que no tenga pareja.

\- Podemos averiguarlo, si quieres. - Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo? - captó la atención de la rubia.

\- Muy fácil. La buscamos en las redes sociales y repasamos su perfil de cabo a rabo. Sus amigos, sus comentarios, sus fotos, todo.

A Emma se le revolvió el cuerpo nada más de pensar en invadir de esa forma la intimidad de Regina. ¿Y si la descubría? Se moriría si eso pasara.

\- No creo que eso sea correcto.

\- Vamos, no es como si fueras a asaltar su casa, solo son perfiles públicos, todo el mundo tiene acceso. Bueno...o casi todo…- pensó en todas las personas a las que ella había bloqueado por cansinas.

\- ¿Eso no sería como acosarla? - reflexionó la rubia.

\- No creo que eso se considerase más acoso que todas las veces que la has seguido por el campus.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el que ambas siguieron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.

\- En realidad, con todas las veces que la has seguido, no sé cómo no se te ha ocurrido seguirla alguna vez a su casa. Belle dice que a veces se va andando.

\- A veces, pero no siempre.

\- Bien, puedes seguirla y ver dónde vive.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de las cosas que me dices? Necesito que me ayudes a superar esto no que me lances a delinquir gratuitamente. - Ruby se encogió de hombros.

\- A mí me parece una buena idea. No puedes agarrarte a otra cosa mientras no seas capaz de tratarla como una persona normal y decirle más de dos palabras seguidas. Es una persona normal Emma, no es...no sé...es una persona como tú y como yo…

\- Tú no lo entiendes. Para mí no es una persona normal. - Ruby río.

¿Entonces qué es?

\- Es...para mí es algo inalcanzable. Es demasiado buena como para ser real y aun así existe. Es demasiado perfecta como para poder existir y aun así mis ojos tienen el privilegio de verla todos los días. Pero...no estamos al mismo nivel...yo solo soy una alumna y ella es una profesora. Una de las más importantes del campus, por cierto. Tiene una vida, es alguien importante, no como yo...una simple alumna de tercero con la cabeza llena de sueños por cumplir y un montón de apuntes encima del escritorio.

\- Estoy segura de que ella también tiene apuntes encima de su escritorio y a veces eres demasiado cursi.

\- Es la verdad. Me siento estúpida cuando estoy delante de ella.

\- Eso es psicológico. Hasta donde yo sé eres una persona fascinante Emma Swan, brillante, despierta, alegre, inteligente, llena de convicciones y metas por alcanzar, llena de sueños, sí, pero llena de determinación por alcanzarlos.

\- ¿Crees que soy interesante?

\- Eres interesante. - Le dijo su amiga con ternura.

\- ¿Y crees que soy guapa?

\- ¿Me estás preguntando eso en serio? - Ruby entornó los ojos. - ¿ahora también te has vuelto una persona insegura que le da importancia al físico?, porque hasta donde yo sé…

\- Sí, sí, ya...no es eso. Es solo que... ella es demasiado...Woooow, ¿entiendes? Y yo solo soy Emma.

\- No, no entiendo.

Ambas rieron.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando como siempre. Sin ningún contratiempo importante y sin ninguna alteración consistente. El curso cogía carrerilla a marchas aceleradas y pronto llegaría Navidad. No había pasado ni un mes desde el inicio y ya estaba deseando que llegasen las vacaciones de Navidad. Sonrío para sus adentros. Hubo una época en la que ir a trabajar le entusiasmaba realmente, no se quejaba por nada y disfrutaba con lo que hacía. Pero en aquel punto de su vida...después de tantos años...ir a trabajar se había convertido en algo cada vez menos excitante y cada vez se sentía más cansada. Aunque todo era cuestión de días. También había otros en los que se sentía como una chiquilla ante cualquier reto o cualquier nuevo pensamiento. No podía quejarse de sus alumnos, todos eran chicos y chicas muy aplicados. Al menos participaban en clase y no se pasaban las horas mirando hacia el suelo. Tampoco es que pudiera quejarse.

Se preguntaba qué tipo de alumna sería Emma. Parecía una chica bastante aplicada y desde luego muy bien centrada. Aunque no dejaba de ser raro hablar con ella. Sobre todo porque nunca hablaban de nada importante, siempre se centraban en formalidades varias, pero Emma siempre se le acercaba y la saludaba amablemente, aunque no tuviera nada que decir. Y eso lo hacía todo un poco raro y también un poco incómodo, por qué no decirlo, Regina no estaba acostumbrada a…tratar con nadie de esa forma. Si no se conocían, no eran amigas, no tenían nada que decirse, ¿por qué se le acercaba? ¿Y por qué ella le respondía? Igual le daba vergüenza hablar con ella o solamente estaba esperando a que le diera pie a otro tipo de conversaciones, otro tipo de confianza. Pero ella ya le había dado confianza, ya tenían confianza. Puede que no en las conversaciones pero lo notaba. Había una familiaridad en la forma en la que Emma la trataba que le daba pie a...no sabía. Era extraño, pero había confianza.

Ella tenía muchas más conversaciones con muchos más alumnos, y con ninguno las cosas eran como con Emma. Con los demás charlaba animadamente sobre las clases, sobre temas relacionados con su especialidad, sobre los grandes clásicos, sobre divagaciones varias, sobre sociedad, cultura...qué sabía ella, conversaciones normales. Pero con Emma...con Emma todo era más profundo. Habían hablado sobre dónde vivía Emma, por qué estudiaba derecho, sobre estados de ánimo, todo muy escueto y lleno de comentarios casuales sin demasiada profundidad, pero en realidad sí que tenía profundidad. Emma tenía profundidad y no lograba adivinarla, no lograba leerla. No tenía ni idea de lo que se le podía pasar por la cabeza. Además a veces la incomodaba. Sobre todo cuando la veía, porque había que decir que desde que se le había presentado la veía todos los días, y sentía como su mirada se perdía en ella. Eso la incomodaba tremendamente.

A veces incluso había pensado en que tal vez podía gustarle a Emma. Sabía que eso era una locura pero podía dar explicación a muchos comportamientos de la rubia. Como por ejemplo su nerviosismo casi siempre que se encontraban, los sonrojos que a veces experimentaba, las miradas furtivas, la profundidad en su trato y en su mirada...pero eso era una locura. Emma era una chica normal y siempre la veía rodeada de gente. Es más, como algunos de sus compañeros más de una vez las habían visto hablando juntas en ocasiones cuando no la encontraban le preguntaban por ella. Sonrío para sus adentros. ¿Y ella qué iba a saber? A veces no sabía dónde estaba el límite en el razonamiento de la gente.

El caso era que no sabía qué interés podía tener una persona como Emma Swan en ella. No era su profesora ni lo sería a no ser que decidiera coger optativas de otras carreras para completar sus estudios, y en ese caso no creía que eligiera alguna de pensamiento filosófico. Y en ese caso no creía que esa asignatura tuviese la suficiente importancia como para centrarse al cien por cien en ella y hacerse amiga de la profesora solo para obtener sus favores. Académicos, por supuesto. Un trato de favor, en eso pensaba.

Pero ella sabía que eso no era así. Era demasiado ilógico. Demasiado rebuscado. Y por eso todo era demasiado raro. El problema, porque como siguiera por aquel camino para ella se iba a convertir en un problema, era que no le desagradaban sus conversaciones banales con Emma, y tampoco le desagradaba Emma, en ningún sentido en el que una persona pudiera desagradar a otra. Al contrario. Y eso era lo más extraño de todo. Se había sorprendido a sí misma pensando en Emma, como en aquel momento, analizando el comportamiento de Emma, buscando a Emma, en fin...cosas en las que no tendría que estar pensando. Porque Emma era una alumna, era una mujer y además era demasiado joven para ella. ¡En qué estaba pensando! ¡Por todos los dioses! Se escandalizo.

Aunque no estaba segura de que el problema fuera que fuese una mujer. Era cierto que nunca había estado con ninguna, pero también era cierto que nunca había tenido ningún prejuicio con respecto a aquello. Ella entendía que una persona, independientemente de si era hombre o mujer, te gustaba, simplemente te gustaba. Aquello podía pasar y era algo natural para ella. El problema, sobre todo, radicaba en la edad. Emma era demasiado joven. Solo tenía 24 años. ¡24 años! ¡Pero si era una cría! Aunque tenía la cabeza muy bien amueblada para solo reducirla al estatus de cría. Emma era una mujer, hecha y derecha. Tal vez fuera así por todo lo que había tenido que pasar en la vida.

Se había criado en el sistema. Ella le dio clase cuando tenía tan solo 15 años. Después dejó los estudios porque se escapó y después volvió al orfanato. Había perdido casi tres años de estudio pero los había conseguido recuperar. Y muy bien recuperados, por cierto. Al parecer la había adoptado una mujer con dinero a la que ella no se refería como mamá, la llamaba por su nombre, Sarah. Y aquello lo sabía porque en las últimas semanas había vuelto a tener conversaciones en la cafetería con profesores de la facultad de jurídicas que hacía tiempo había olvidado. No había nada como elegir bien las amistades.

La cuestión era que estaba muy confundida. Podía tomarse todo aquello como un juego o tomárselo de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo. Pero de todas formas, era algo que le resultaba muy peligroso. En primer lugar porque si se lo tomaba como un juego todo podía tomar un rumbo que no estaba segura de querer seguir. Si le daba pie a Emma a que guiara el rumbo de aquella extraña relación, si le seguía el juego...podría acabar haciéndole daño si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Es decir, si realmente le gustaba a Emma. Nunca había tenido ningún problema en dejarse llevar por el viento y estar con gente con la que sabía que no llegaría a nada. Es más, en muy pocas ocasiones en su vida había deseado llegar a nada con nadie. Y en las pocas ocasiones en las que lo había hecho todo había acabado consumiéndose. Ella estaba bien como estaba. No buscaba nada pero tampoco se cerraba a nada. Aunque eso era una cosa...y estar pensando en acostarse con una chica de 24 años era otra… ¡ella tenía 36! ¡Por favor, en qué estaba pensando! Se ruborizó mentalmente.

En segundo lugar, podía tomárselo en la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo. Podía seguir sonriendo a Emma y seguir teniendo conversaciones extrañas y banales con ella, pero profundas, podía seguir ignorando las miradas que la rubia le dedicaba cada vez que la tenía delante y podía seguir conteniéndose a sí misma para no dar pie a nada más allá de lo que ya hacían. La cuestión era que se consideraba una mujer un tanto pasional...sobre todo tenía esa creencia en base a su experiencia vital...y si eso seguía así y seguía teniendo aquel tipo de pensamientos...cualquier día podría darle el pálpito, volverse loca y simplemente coger a Emma y besarla o decirle algo inapropiado o cualquier tipo de cosa que no sería nada recomendable en una relación normal profesora-alumno como la que ellas estaban teniendo.

Y el problema fundamental era que Emma la excitaba de cualquier manera. Tanto por la vía uno como por la vía dos. Sí, lo había asumido, Emma la excitaba. ¿Cómo no iba a excitarla si era una mujer impresionante?

Unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho interrumpieron sus tempestuosos pensamientos.

\- Adelante. - Dijo después de carraspear y recomponerse sobre su asiento.

\- Hola, Regina, ¿puedo pasar? - Era Emma, lo que le faltaba.

\- Sí, claro. - frunció el ceño extrañada. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Siéntate. - Y Emma se sentó delante de ella. Sacó un libro lleno de notas de su bolso y lo abrió concienzudamente.

La morena enarcó ambas cejas, en aquellos momentos no estaba para "filosofear".

\- Es sobre el libro de oratoria que me recomendaste. - Regina asintió entusiasmada, pero en realidad no le entusiasmaba nada. - He estado leyendo y hay varios puntos sobre los que me gustaría tener una charla para aclarar mis dudas.

\- Claro, solo dime cuáles son tus dudas.

Y así pasaron hablando casi la siguiente hora entera. Al final, Regina tenía que reconocer que la conversación no había sido nada tediosa, al contrario, había sido muy interesante e instructiva. Para ambas, porque estaba segura de que Emma le había puesto tanto entusiasmo a su charla como ella. Tenía que reconocer que la rubia era una persona con las ideas muy claras, tan culta y leída que le resultaba difícil poder imaginarla como la niña que ella conoció. Le resultaba admirable todo lo que había crecido en aquellos años. Y no hablaba en aquellos momentos de nada físico, no, hablaba del interior. Aquello tampoco la ayudaba en lo absoluto. Que Emma tuviera aquella madurez lo volvía todo más difícil. Sobre todo porque conseguía con más facilidad de la que debiera que Regina olvidase su edad y se centrara solo en ella, en Emma Swan. Una mujer fascinante. La verdad era que la admiraba y creía en todo el potencial que esa chica llevaba dentro. Aquello era indiscutible, llegaría lejos si seguía por aquel camino.

\- Se nos ha hecho tardísimo. - Anocheció sin que se Regina se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Quién es este niño? ¿Es su hijo? - Le preguntó Emma con mirada enternecida.

\- No, es mi sobrino. - le sonrío con amabilidad y le pasó la foto para que la viera mejor.

Emma lo miró durante unos segundos y sonrió. Ella la observó con detenimiento mientras lo hacía. Le devolvió la foto y también le regaló una bonita sonrisa.

\- Es muy guapo.

\- Tiene buenos genes. - Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, pero ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?!

Afortunadamente para ella Emma no dijo nada. Solo soltó una risita. Nerviosa, le pareció. Aunque mejor era no seguir por ahí.

Ambas se levantaron y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

\- ¿Te marchas ya?

\- Sí.

\- Puedo acercarte si quieres, tengo el coche en el parque.

\- No...no quiero molestarla.

\- No es molestia, y puedes dejar de tratarme de usted, creo que soy muy joven como para que la gente con la que hablo diariamente me trate de usted. - Dijo Regina en una mueca cómica.

Intentó ser simpática y romper el hielo. Se había puesto nerviosa con su desafortunado comentario y esa mirada que Emma le había echado cuando había visto a su sobrino. Hacía mucho que había roto sus barreras con ella. No tenía necesidad de ser desagradable cuando estaba en su presencia o de ponerse seria o de ser correcta, simplemente podía ser ella misma porque sabía que Emma la respetaba y sabía diferenciar el trabajo de la relación que pudieran tener fuera de él.

Emma se limitó a sonreír y asintió.

\- Está bien.

\- Bien.

* * *

Emma le dio las indicaciones de su casa y para su sorpresa casi eran vecinas. Casi, porque vivían en calles diferentes, pero vivían en el mismo barrio. Era cierto que no conocía a la mujer con la que Emma vivía como tampoco conocía a ninguno de sus vecinos, salvo a los que vivían justamente pegados a su casa, pero de repente le entró una extraña curiosidad. Tal vez hubiera conocido en alguna ocasión con ella en el supermercado, en la farmacia, o en cualquier otro lado. Evidentemente no era como si fuera a coincidir con Emma mientras corría por las mañanas, porque ella ya no vivía allí. Vivía en un piso, cerca del centro de la ciudad, con dos compañeras más. Lo que la tranquilizó un poco.

La rubia le contó por sí misma qué había sido de su vida desde que ella le dio clase en el instituto hasta que pudo acceder a la universidad, algo que le agradó bastante, a pesar de que la historia era de todo menos alegre. Una cosa era saberlo por lo que contaban los demás y otra muy distinta era que la misma protagonista de la historia abriera su corazón de aquellas maneras como para revelar partes de una vida que sin duda mucha gente desearía borrar. Pero no ella. Ella parecía aceptarlas y asumirlas como algo bueno, si no le hubieran pasado todas esas cosas, nunca hubiera llegado a donde estaba ahora. Y Regina la entendió perfectamente, porque era justo su filosofía de vida. Y justo como había llegado a superar los pasajes más tristes y oscuros de su vida. Sobre todo los que afectaban directamente a sus padres, pero aquello era algo en lo que no deseaba pensar en aquellos momentos.

\- Bueno, pues hemos llegado. - Dijo volviendo su vista hacia la rubia cuando paró delante de su casa.

\- Muchas gracias. Hasta mañana.

Le sonrió mientras abría la puerta y ella le correspondió pero algo la estaba llamando. No podía dejar que Emma se marchase así después de haberle contado toda su vida de una manera tan abierta y sincera.

\- Emma espera. - se inclinó un poco para verla mejor por entre la puerta del coche.

La rubia sujetó la puerta y se inclinó para poder mirarla.

\- Eres una chica increíble. Todo lo que has vivido y la manera en la que has conseguido superarlo…- sus ojos brillaban y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. - ...estoy segura de que vas a llegar muy lejos.

En realidad quería decirle tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decirle. Todos sus pensamientos murieron en su garganta cuando ella la miró y todo se volvió demasiado confuso. Así que solo le dijo lo que pudo. Pero eso no restó importancia al hecho de que se lo dijo realmente de corazón.

\- Gracias. - Emma asintió y le sonrió tiernamente.

Era su sonrisa y era preciosa. Dulce, tierna, sincera e increíblemente adictiva. La morena asintió y cuando Emma se alejó del coche suspiró. Algo estaba por pasar, si es que no estaba pasando ya.

* * *

\- ¿Estás segura de que dijo eso? - Le preguntó Ruby.

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y dices que te llevó a casa de Sarah? - le preguntó Belle.

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Así que la foto que tiene en su despacho es de su sobrino? - le preguntó Mary Margaret.

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y te dejaste tu coche en el campus porque ella se ofreció a llevarte? - intervino de nuevo Belle.

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Es que no piensas hacer otra cosa que asentir? ¡Reacciona de una vez! - Ruby le pegó un pequeño empujón para incitarla.

\- No sé qué hacer ni como sentirme...todo es tan…- y no podía explicarlo porque simplemente no cogía en su cuerpo todo el gozo que sentía. Se sentía pletórica, eufórica, extasiada, llena de adrenalina. - es imposible. ¿Cómo voy a llegar a gustarle? No tengo ninguna posibilidad.

\- Eso no lo sabes. - Le aclaró Belle.

\- Pero es imposible. ¿Cómo iba yo a gustarle?

\- Todo es muy raro...te trata de una manera muy rara. - Reflexionó Ruby.

\- Igual son cosas mías...igual solo me lo estoy imaginando.

\- No debes hacerte ilusiones...pero Ruby tiene razón...todo es muy extraño. - La alentó Mary Margaret. Y eso ya era mucho, porque normalmente era la más pesimista de todas sus amigas.

\- ¿En qué sentido? - preguntó Emma confundida.

\- ¿Pues en qué sentido va a ser, mujer? ¿Tú ves que Regina me sonría a mí como te sonríe a ti? - Le dijo Ruby. - Yo te responderé. No. - fue bastante expresiva y consiguió que todas rieran. - Y eso que me he acercado al meno veces a ella durante este último mes para preguntarle por ti.

* * *

Le iba a dar algo. Últimamente su corazón iba tan rápido a todas horas que simplemente no podía ser sano. Había intentado analizarlo todo por activa y por pasiva pero no había conseguido llegar a ninguna conclusión coherente. Todo aquello estaba dañando su capacidad de razonar y quizás todo estaba llegando demasiado lejos en su cabeza. Quizás necesitaba un respiro.

Era cierto que, además de que su mundo giraba en torno a Regina, no había modificado ningún hábito de su vida. No se había apartado del mundo, simplemente había incrustado a Regina en él. No de manera literal, por su puesto, si no en sus pensamientos. Siempre pensaba en Regina.

Emma salía con sus amigos y seguía siendo el alma de la fiesta, aunque no más que Ruby. Lo que sí había cambiado, sin embargo, eran sus escarceos amorosos. Ahora no se interesaba por nadie y a la gente que se interesaba por ella la mandaba a paseo. Todo un error según su amiga Ruby pues lo que necesitaba era "desfogar" con quién le apeteciera. Pero Emma simplemente no podía. Ya no sentía interés o deseo por otras personas. Ella solo sentía interés y deseo por Regina.

* * *

\- ¿Zelena?

\- Umm.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

Y Zelena abrió bien los ojos porque aquello era un hecho insólito. Usualmente su hermana no le contaba nada de su vida. Usualmente, solo escuchaba esas palabras de su boca cuando había un gran, gran problema.

\- Tengo un problema. - Ella ya lo sabía no hacía falta que le dijese que se trataba de un problema.

La pelirroja dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella. Regina le acercó una copa de vino mientras bebía de la suya propia. Suspiró, apartó su pelo detrás de sus orejas y cuando estuvo lista comenzó a hablar. Le contó a su hermana la extraña relación que tenía con Emma, cómo ella se le había acercado y la forma en la que la trataba.

\- Es algo normal, Regina. Por lo que me estás contando debe ser un enamoramiento platónico de uno más de tus alumnos. No es la primera vez que te pasa.

\- Lo sé, solo es que...Emma es diferente...hay algo en su mirada que me dice que…

\- Es tierno.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿No es eso lo que dices otras veces? Te parece tierno que tus alumnos se enamoren de ti.

\- No veo qué más puedo decir, y no todas las veces me parece tierno. A algunos simplemente les arrancaría el corazón.

Zelena rió con picardía.

\- ¿No es eso lo que haces a diario en tus clases? - Regina puso los ojos en blanco y bebió otro sorbo de vino. - ¿Entonces, por qué me estás contando esto? Debe haber algo más. - Le dijo mirándola por encima de su copa.

Regina suspiró y asintió.

\- Creo que me gusta.

\- ¿Cómo? - Zelena se quedó un poco noqueada.

\- Es una locura, lo sé. - La morena se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se restregó con fuerza.

\- Bueno, un momento, espera. - gesticuló - ¿me estás diciendo que esa chica te gusta?

\- ¿Estoy loca? ¿verdad? - Lloriqueó Regina. Realmente aquella situación la estaba estresando más de lo que debiera.

Zelena se tomó unos segundos más porque todavía no había creído que lo que le estaba diciendo su hermana fuese cierto. Pero solo le bastó ver su cara para saber que así era. Y solo le bastó conocer la noticia para saber que su hermana se estaba volviendo loca. Así que soltó su copa encima de la mesa y se puso seria.

\- Bien, bueno, vamos a calmarnos…- dijo para relajarse más a sí misma que a Regina - ¿Te gusta en un sentido...de personalidad? ¿Te gusta cómo trabaja? ¿Te gusta…?

\- Me gusta, en general, me gusta como es ella y me gusta físicamente.

Zelena se llevó las manos a la cabeza mentalmente, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento del que Regina pudiera haber sospechado.

\- Bien, eso es...nuevo.

\- Es una locura.

\- ¿Pero cómo ha sido? Quiero decir… ¿no estabas con Robin? - Regina hizo una mueca.

\- Eso terminó en el verano, ya te lo dije.

\- Pero él sigue insistiendo.

\- Sí, pero... - la morena no quería hablar de aquel asunto que no ocupaba en aquellos momentos su mente - ese no es el punto. No me interesa Robin, me interesa una de mis alumnas.

\- ¿Es alumna tuya? - Se escandalizó la pelirroja.

\- No...bueno no exactamente. Estudia en la universidad.

\- ¿No en tu facultad?

\- No, en la de jurídicas, Derecho. - Se vio obligada a aclarar Regina.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

\- ¿Cómo que cuál es el problema? - se escandalizó la morena.

\- Me habías asustado, Regina, pensaba que era alumna tuya. - le dijo expresivamente alterada - pero si no lo es…- su voz se relajó- no veo en dónde está el problema.

Los ojos color chocolate de Regina se abrieron de par en par y su corazón dio un vuelvo indeseado e innecesario. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

\- ¿Cómo que dónde está el problema? ¡Es una cría! ¡Es una alumna!

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Veinticuatro.

Zelena río burlonamente.

\- No es una cría, es una chica joven pero ya no es una niña, es una adulta.

\- ¿Ahora te pones profesional? - La pelirroja siguió sonriéndole tiernamente y le tomó la mano acariciándola suavemente.

\- Regina, escucha, es una situación un poco complicada, es cierto, pero no creo que sea una locura. Tienes treinta y seis años y eres una mujer diferente, es cierto, pero eres una persona y las personas tienen debilidades. Se enamoran, y experimentan todo tipo de sentimientos...a pesar de que tú no lo hagas claro - bromeó. Regina tenía fama de insensible. Y un poco en realidad sí que era así. Por eso todo aquello le estaba resultando totalmente atormentador. No estaba acostumbrada a sentir ciertas cosas. - y...bueno esa Emma tiene que ser una mujer muy especial para poder haber conseguido ponerte en este estado - la señaló incrédula - pero eso quiere decir cosas de ella, y no precisamente malas- movió las cejas dando a entender cosas.

Regina volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Se había relajado pero ahora otro sentimiento ocupaba su pecho. El miedo.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno que si vas a actuar de alguna forma o...no sé.

\- No voy a hacer nada. - suspiró Regina, cansada.

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en una de las ventanas de uno de los aularios. Aquel era el lugar desde donde tenía mejores vistas cuando Regina llegaba a la universidad. Desde allí la podía ver salir del aparcamiento y avanzar por todo el sendero hasta llegar a su facultad. Aquel día iba tan hermosa como siempre. Tenía que reconocer que las chaquetas le sentaban muy bien. Aquel día vestía de negro y lucía una chaqueta roja de lo más llamativa. Solo ella podría vestir así y hacer que la ropa conjuntase de aquella forma con su cuerpo.

La observó un poco más hasta que se perdió entre los árboles. Regina era una mujer preciosa. Pero era una mujer. Una persona como ella. Hacía las mismas cosas, respiraba, comía, bebía, sentía, tenía miedos, aunque ella no conocía cuáles eran, tenía gustos, además de opiniones, era una persona. No sabía por qué le producía tanto vértigo.

Sobre todo porque no es como si Regina la hubiese tratado mal. Puede que al principio hubiese estado un poco más seria, como ella era. No es que fuera famosa por su simpatía. Más bien todo lo contrario. Era famosa por sus antipatías, por su seriedad, por sus exigencias y por su inconformismo. Todos en el campus le tenían miedo. Sus compañeros la respetaban como a la que más, sus alumnos temían llegar a sus clases, sus exámenes eran los más difíciles, su asignatura era de las más exigentes, y un sinfín de etcéteras. Pero una cosa no quitaba la otra. Y a ella precisamente no se le mostraba en esa faceta. Al contrario. Jamás había sido seca o la había juzgado. Le regalaba sonrisas y conversaciones agradables. Mostraba interés por ella y aquello era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Claro, después de tres años observándola, de oír cómo sus compañeros hablaban de ella y ver el respeto que se le tenía entre la comunidad académica...para ella Regina Mills siempre había estado subida como en un pedestal siete metros por encima del resto de los mortales. Pero ahora no, ahora le parecía una mujer accesible y simpática. Le gustaba más si es que eso podía ser posible y todo aquello la estaba confundiendo demasiado. Aquello no podía seguir así. No podía seguir comportándose de aquella manera. O avanzaba en aquella extraña relación o acababa con ella. No estaba dispuesta a continuar así toda su vida. Había aprendido a apreciar la valía de Regina, pero no quería que fuera su amiga. Quería quererla y que ella dejase que la quisiera. Quería todo de ella o nada, y no estaba dispuesta a menos.

* * *

\- Aunque me decidiera a hacer algo, no sé cómo acercarme a ella. No podría. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿En su despacho? ¿En la cafetería? No tenemos más relación aparte de eso.

\- Sabes que vive en el barrio de Sarah, te la podrías haber cruzado todas las mañanas de fin de semana si hubieras querido. - le dijo Mary Margaret con ternura.

\- Lo sé, pero ella no sabe que yo sé eso. Lo averigüé de manera ilegal o algo así...no es correcto. - La morena de pelo corto hizo una mueca.

\- Puedes acercarte a ella en la comida de Navidad. - captó la atención de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué comida de Navidad?

\- Bueno, he oído que algunos de los profesores del departamento de Filosofía, y algunos de otros departamentos acostumbran a comer con los alumnos de último año en Navidad. No sé si ella va a esas cenas, supongo que no...pero podría darse el caso y así tú podrías acercarte a ella.

\- Ese plan tiene muchas lagunas. Empezando porque yo no soy alumna de último curso y terminando porque ni siquiera pertenezco a su facultad. - respondió Emma con disgusto.

\- Lo sé, lo sé...pero Killian…

\- ¿Qué Killian?

\- ¿Qué Killian va a ser? ¡El hermano de Ruby!

\- Oh…

Era cierto, Emma no había pensado en eso y Ruby no había pensado en eso. Pero Killian era alumno de Regina y aquel era su último curso. Mary Margaret sonrió satisfecha.

\- De todas formas no podría invitarnos a esa cena. No se admiten personas que no tengan nada que ver con eso.

\- Sí, pero después de la cena suelen ir a tomar alguna copa a algún pub o discoteca...y muchos profesores se animan. Si hay suerte, podríamos salir en el mismo sitio, coincidir y ¡tras!...te lanzas.

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par y su corazón se llenó de un halo de esperanza.

\- Mary suena muy raro que me estés diciendo esto tú. - le dijo con ternura. Su amiga suspiró.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedes seguir así.

\- Entonces… ¿no te parece que estoy loca? - le preguntó con vergüenza.

\- No, me pareces una chica enamorada que sufre por eso. Y el amor no debería ser así. - Emma sonrió un poquito. Mary Margaret era la más romántica de todos sus amigos.

\- Pero ella es profesora y yo soy alumna. Es mucho mayor que yo y nuestras vidas no pueden ser más diferentes.

\- Eso no importa, ella es lo suficientemente joven para ti y tú lo suficiente mayor para ella si ambas estáis enamoradas. Eso no es un problema.

\- Ya...tal como lo pintas todo es increíblemente fácil. - suspiró con nerviosismo.

\- Sabes que no...pero también sabes que si no lo intentas nunca sabrás que hubiera podido pasar.

\- No creo que esté interesada en alguien como yo. Solo deberías de ver del modo en el que me mira. - Mary Margaret le animó con la mirada a que fuera más explícita. - Me mira maternalmente. - Dijo Emma con fastidio, y Mary Margaret no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

\- Pues haz que cambie esa visión que tiene de ti. Haz que te vea solo como a una mujer.

\- Tampoco creo que le gusten las mujeres.

\- Eso no lo sabemos…

\- Tienes que ser realista si quieres ayudarme, Mary.

\- Bueno, lo más probable es que no le gusten las mujeres...pienso yo...pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda desarrollar sentimientos por ti. A ti tampoco te han gustado nunca y ahora te gusta ella.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero no todo el mundo es como yo. Hay gente que tiene prejuicios con respecto a ese tema.

\- Regina no parece ese tipo de persona, de eso también estoy segura.

\- Sí...en realidad...yo tampoco lo creo.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza, era tarde y había sido un día agotador. Terminó de pasar su tarjeta para poder retirar los libros que necesitaba de la biblioteca y recogió sus cosas.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Qué haces aquí?

A aquellas horas no quedaba nadie en la biblioteca, solo los administrativos, y ya eran pocos, faltaban cinco minutos para el cierre.

\- Tenía que recoger un libro para el fin de semana y lo olvidé, así que me ha tocado venir corriendo. - Sonrió un poquito mientras registraba el código de barras y pasaba su tarjeta.

Regina la esperó pacientemente y cuando terminó, como por inercia, ambas comenzaron a andar una al lado de la otra hacia la salida.

\- Menudas horas, yo no hubiera vuelto, tengo unas ganas horribles de marcharme de aquí. - se sinceró Regina. Aquello era todo en lo que podía pensar en aquel momento y tampoco tenía otro tema de conversación. Además, con Emma podía ser más un poco como ella misma.

Emma sonrió.

\- Yo tampoco hubiera vuelto si no hubiese sido estrictamente necesario, pero tengo que leerlo, y lo necesito para el lunes.

\- Umm...qué interesante. - Dijo Regina irónicamente. Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- En realidad no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer, este fin de semana me quedo sola.

\- ¿En tu piso? ¿No te vas a tu casa? - La morena la miraba mientras le hablaba y caminaba.

\- No, este fin de semana Sarah está de viaje, y prefiero quedarme en el piso. Es más pequeño.

\- ¿Percibo miedo en esas palabras señorita Swan? - preguntó Regina con voz burlona.

\- Tal vez. - La morena elevó ambas cejas. - La casa es demasiado grande y el barrio demasiado solitario. Me siento más segura en mi pequeño piso. - Respondió con honor.

\- Ya veo… ¿sabes? Yo también vivo en ese barrio.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Emma se esforzó en poner cara de sorpresa porque ya lo sabía. La morena asintió.

\- Y vivo sola en una casa igual de grande. Y se está realmente a gusto.

Emma rio con ganas. Tanto por el comentario como por lo que suponían esas palabras.

\- Deberías probarlo. - Sancionó Regina.

\- ¿Lo a gusto que se está en tu casa? Para eso tendrías que invitarme, y no lo has hecho.

La rubia no sabía de dónde había sacado tanta decisión, pero ya estaba dicho, no había marcha atrás. Sus mejillas comenzaron a tintarse de un bonito rubor rosa. Imperceptible a la vista, pero ella sí que podía sentir el calor en sus mofletes. Regina reaccionó a su broma (en realidad lo decía en serio) sonriendo y bajando la cabeza. Continuó en silencio durante unos segundos que a Emma le resultaron de lo más incómodos. Y justo cuando creía que había metido la pata por los siglos de los siglos, habló.

\- Eso, señorita Swan, es un privilegio que tendrá que ganarse.

Y entonces el mundo se paró a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Mañana, PARTE II ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaja...mala ThewomanOO? Qué va... ;) He aquí la segunda y última parte. Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar. Salu2!**

* * *

 **\- NUNCA ES TARDE PARA EMPEZAR DE CERO -**

PARTE II

Que Regina le seguía sutilmente el juego, ya no era un secreto para nadie. Su relación había pasado a otra fase. Una fase más cercana en la que de vez en cuando intercambiaban bromas. ¿Coqueteaban?

Sí, desde la perspectiva de Regina, Emma intentaba coquetear con ella. No siempre, sino a veces. Los días que tenía fuerza, pensaba ella. Y ella le seguía el juego. Tenía que reconocer que era un ejercicio que le gustaba, le provocaba sensaciones, y eso le gustaba.

Desde la órbita de Emma cada vez estaba más confundida. Por una parte se sentía insegura por los comentarios que intercambiaba con la morena en ocasiones, pero por otro, si se dejaba llevar, se sentía alentada y entusiasmada. Estaba más contenta y lo único en lo que pensaba era en ir a la universidad, tanto, que habían dejado de gustarle oficialmente los fines de semana.

\- Hola Regina, buenos días.

Dijo Emma ocupando el espacio de barra que quedaba libre al lado de la morena.

\- Buenos días, ¿qué tal? ¿Hoy no hay clases no?

\- No, he venido para asistir al congreso. .

Regina enarcó ambas cejas y se concentró de nuevo en su café mientras Emma pedía uno para ella.

\- Tienes que tener muchas ganas como para saltarte tu día libre...ojalá mis chicos pusieran tanto interés como tú.

Emma sonrió un poquito. Era cierto que le interesaba el tema del congreso, pero era cierto que le interesaba más la intervención de Regina en él.

* * *

Aquello era una estupidez. Se miró en el espejo y se concentró en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía estar tan nerviosa? Necesitaba relajarse. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las ponencias que había realizado a lo largo de su vida pero algo era cierto, nunca antes se había sentido así. Emma iba a estar allí, la iba a estar observando y escuchando. Se sentía insegura y era por culpa de Emma. Aquello era una estupidez.

* * *

La morena suspiró de nuevo y evitó mirar a Emma a la que tenía bien identificada entre el público. Bebió un sorbo de agua y comenzó a hablar.

La ponencia fue un éxito, como siempre en su haber, y un aluvión de personas se acercaron a felicitarla. Intentaba buscar a Emma entre los recovecos que le dejaba la gente. Y efectivamente, la vio, hablando con uno de sus alumnos, Killian. Una punzada llegó a su estómago y de repente el resto del mundo dejó de importarle. Se despidió de todos rápidamente y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Emma la estaba observando y se alegró al verla venir hacia ella. La miraba y sabía que se pararía y no pasaría de largo por lo que su cuerpo comenzó a volverse de nuevo extasiado.

\- ¿Le ha parecido interesante la ponencia señor Jones? - la morena ignoró a Emma deliberadamente.

\- Mucho, profesora, pero tengo que irme o no llegaré a tiempo a la siguiente. - le dijo con sobriedad y se volvió hacia la rubia - Me ha encantado verte Emma, espero que podamos hablar con más tranquilidad.

El chico se despidió y Regina ni tan siquiera dijo adiós, haciendo sentirse un poco cohibida a Emma.

\- ¿Qué tal? - le preguntó. Pero esta vez su tono era más parecido al que siempre usaba con ella, aunque no el mismo.

\- Bien, muy bien, ha estado genial.

Regina asintió satisfecha.

\- ¿Tú también tienes prisa? - esa pregunta dejó un poco confundida a Emma.

\- No, no...En realidad no tengo nada que hacer.

¿Cómo iba a tener prisa si ella solo quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera estar con ella?

\- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

\- Sí, claro.

Ni siquiera lo pensó.

* * *

Caminaron juntas hasta el despacho de Regina para que ésta pudiera dejar los papeles de la conferencia y recoger sus cosas. Todo iba más o menos normal. Pero Regina no estaba normal, estaba seca y actuaba de una forma un poco intimidatoria. Emma se sentía incómoda. Pero la morena no estaba pensando muy bien con la cabeza. Ver a la rubia con Killian no le había agradado en lo absoluto. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Emma rodeada de gente pero hasta aquel preciso momento no se había parado a imaginarla con alguien más. Chico o chica, qué más daba. Alguien con quien flirteara abiertamente o incluso alguien con el que saliera. Eso no le gustaba.

No le gustaba en lo absoluto. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Ni siquiera sabía si a Emma le gustaba. Lo sospechaba, lo percibía, pero no estaba segura de nada. Y cada vez se sentía menos segura, de ahí la torpeza en la situación. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Cómo podía acercarse a Emma de manera...normal? ¿Sin parecer una acosadora? No sabía. Era profesora y ella era una alumna. Debía ser cuidadosa si no quería provocar un escándalo. Y debía estar muy segura de que Emma le correspondía de alguna manera antes que hacer nada. Debía ser ella la que diera el primer paso. Ella no la rechazaría, o eso creía, sobre todo porque no se había imaginado en esa situación. Prefería no hacerlo, así todo sería más fácil. Pero todo estaba ya sobrepasando los límites de la cordura.

\- ¿Killian es tu novio?

¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡No! ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? - se apresuró a aclarar Emma bastante nerviosa. Tanto, que ni siquiera le había parecido extraña la pregunta.

\- Antes estabais muy juntos...pensaba...

Emma la interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar esa frase.

\- ¡No! Es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde hace años, solo eso.

Tampoco le parecía raro estar dando explicaciones. Regina alzó la cabeza y asintió complacida mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho y se ponía en marcha junto a Emma.

\- ¿No tienes pareja, entonces?

\- En absoluto.

La morena enarcó ambas cejas y la miró con media sonrisa.

\- Pareces muy segura al respecto. ¿Algún problema con tener pareja?

Nunca habían hablado de nada tan personal, pero se sentía normal.

\- No...supongo que no…- la voz de Emma sonó insegura. Pero claro, como no hacerlo, estaba pensando en ella como pareja.

\- No suenas muy convencida.

\- No creo estarlo.

\- ¿Eso suena a complicaciones?

\- Algo así, ¿qué hay de ti?

\- ¿De mí? Yo tampoco tengo pareja, supongo que aún no he encontrado a la persona adecuada.

\- Eres joven, la vida es muy larga. Estoy segura de que llegará. - dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros y tono diplomático. ¿Era lo que se decía en esos casos no? Estaba intentando llevar una conversación normal.

La morena sonrió un poquito, así que Emma pensaba que era joven. Prefirió quedarse con sus palabras y no decir nada al respecto. No creía poder soportar hablar sobre ese tema, porque su diferencia de edad, la preocupaba, y mucho.

* * *

Hablaron de todo y de nada y acabaron moviéndose de la cafetería de la universidad a un restaurante del centro para comer. Ambas parecían cómodas. Ambas parecían no tener nada que hacer. Y ambas no querían separarse aún de la otra. Todo se sentía nuevo, y les gustaba.

\- Creo que no puedo más.

\- No me extraña, aún estoy sorprendida, no creo que todo lo que hayas comido te coja dentro del cuerpo.

Emma sonrió un poquito.

\- Estaba muy bueno. - la morena asintió.

\- Aun así, comes como mi sobrino. Y él solo tiene siete años…- comentó con ironía.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

\- Aún tengo sitio para el postre, ¿quieres postre?

\- Un café estará bien.

* * *

Regina le habló de sus primeros años en el mundo laboral y Emma le habló de sus planes de futuro. La morena se ofreció a ayudarla en lo que necesitara y la animó a continuar. Creía en el potencial de Emma, aunque eso no se lo diría nunca.

\- Voy a tener que marcharme, es tarde.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo juntas, estaba muy a gusto, pero el tiempo protocolario había pasado ya. ¿Qué haría ahora? Eran casi las 7.00 de la tarde y llevaban básicamente todo el día juntas. ¿La invitaría a tomar una copa?

Emma parecía desilusionada por sus palabras.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - bromeó.

\- ¿No te parece suficiente?

\- Por qué iba a parecérmelo, estamos muy a gusto. Y has comprobado que no soy ninguna psicópata obsesiva, incluso podrías invitarme a tu casa. - la morena sonrió.

\- Creo que todavía no has llegado a ese nivel…

Por todos los medios posibles tenía que evitar que Emma pisara su casa. Esa era demasiada confianza. Aunque en realidad deseaba invitarla.

\- ¿Es porque soy una alumna? No eres mi profesora.

Emma lo dijo sonriendo pero su tono era fue franco y demasiado seco. Se sentía frustrada porque no pudiera verla como a una persona normal. Podían ser amigas, su relación no tenía que mantenerse en profesora-alumno, ella no quería eso. Quería que fueran amigas al menos. Si no pasaba a esa fase nunca podría acercarse a ella de otro modo.

A Regina le pilló un poco por sorpresa aquella aclaración. Ella ya sabía eso pero no estaba segura de que aquello fuera correcto. Por supuesto que Emma no era una psicópata, la invitaría a su casa, pero ni sabía cómo hacerlo ni pensaba que debiera hacerlo. Pero aquel comentario le pareció de repente muy personal. No sabía qué decirle. Sonaba a reproche. Como si fuera ella la que estaba frenando la relación entre ellas. Y en parte llevaba razón, pero no quería arriesgarse, tenía miedo. Y aquello era algo que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, en su estómago y en su corazón. No quería arriesgarse y tenía miedo de Emma Swan. Aun así, tenía que admitir que las señales para percibir que la suya no era una relación basada en un interés mutuo normal se estaban multiplicando, eso no podía ignorarlo.

\- Lo sé, Emma pero...no creo que esté lista para enfrentarme a esto.

* * *

"No creo que esté lista para enfrentarme a esto".

Lo había hecho, había hablado presuponiendo algo que era demasiado estúpido seguir ignorando. A pesar de las inseguridades, en el fondo, las dos lo sabían.

Se había marchado muy bruscamente, tenía que reconocerlo, pero después de eso no podía hacer otra cosa. No creía que debiera haber más conversación en ese momento. Emma no le dijo nada. Solo asintió y se despidió de ella, lo que quería decir que había entendido perfectamente sus palabras. Lo que confirmaba definitivamente sus sospechas. ¿Qué haría ahora? No lo sabía. Pero tampoco estaba preparada para hacer nada, ni para estar sola, ni para seguir pensando. Así que en vez de dirigirse a su casa fue directamente a casa de su hermana.

\- Creo que deberías escribirle. Supongo que se habrá quedado en el mismo estado que tú. No le has dicho nada, pero se lo has dicho todo.

\- No sé en qué estaba pensando. Ha sido...me ha salido solo, no…

\- Regina tranquila. Es más que evidente, por lo que cuentas, que era algo anunciado que a Emma le interesabas del mismo modo en el que ella te interesa a ti. Si no, no habrías actuado así con ella, porque te conozco, hermanita, y tú no actúas así con la gente, y mucho menos con alumnos.

* * *

\- ¿Pero qué le diría? Todo fue muy raro. - Emma cavilaba en su cama junto a Ruby sobre todo lo que había pasado. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Miles de emociones pasaban por su cuerpo en aquellos momentos.

\- Ella lo dijo todo...podrías decirle que todo está bien y que no te importa esperar.

\- Eso es demasiado explícito, y no quiero ser tan explícita.

\- Ella ha sido muy explícita Emma.

\- Puede, pero eso no quiere decir nada.

¡Oh dios! A veces eres insufrible. - Dijo ofuscada, y siguió limándose las uñas lejos de ella.

 **De: Regina Mills**

 _Hola Emma,_

 _He decidido escribirte para pedirte disculpas por cómo ha acabado la tarde. Creo que ha sido un poco brusca nuestra despedida y no tendría por qué haber sido así. Simplemente, después de lo que dije, me sentía incapacitada para seguir hablando contigo. Espero que puedas entenderlo._

 _Saludos cordiales,_

 _Regina M._

Emma releyó una y otra vez el mismo mensaje. Se sentía tan eufórica que ni siquiera podía procesar aquellas palabras. Necesitaba tranquilizarse para poder contestarle, porque era evidente que no podía dejar de contestarle.

\- Lo mejor es que seas sincera. Ella lo ha sido, y sería una tontería irse por las ramas. - Le aconsejó Ruby.

 **De: Emma Swan**

 _Hola Regina,_

 _No te preocupes, lo entiendo muy bien, a mí me ha pasado lo mismo. Yo también te pido disculpas, no quería presionarte y creo que lo que dije en cierta manera pudo hacerlo. No quiero forzar las cosas. Todo está bien._

 _Un saludo,_

 _Emma._

 **De: Regina Mills**

 _¿Qué es exactamente lo que no quieres forzar?_

 _R._

 **De: Emma Swan**

 _La relación que tenemos. Sea la que sea._

 **De: Regina Mills**

 _¿A qué te refieres?_

 _R._

\- Está jugando contigo. No te dejes amedrantar. Quiere que seas tú quién te lances primero. - Dijo Ruby al leer los emails.

\- A estas alturas no tienes nada que perder. - reflexionó Mary Margaret.

\- Es ahora o nunca. - Sancionó Belle.

A aquellas alturas de la noche todas sus amigas estaban delante de la pantalla con ella. Después del primer email estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dejar de dar vueltas. No podía enfrentarse a aquello sola y Ruby decidió llamarlas porque cuatro cabezas podían pensar mejor que una. Aquello era a vida o muerte.

 **De: Emma Swan**

 _Es evidente que no tenemos una relación normal. Sé que notas la tensión igual que yo, sino no te hubieras marchado así esta tarde ni hubieras dicho lo que dijiste. Estoy asustada y no sé si todo estará en mi imaginación. Puedes llamarme loca y yo te pediré disculpas mil veces y nunca más volveré a hablarte de esto. Pero creo que la relación que llevamos implica algo más que una simple relación profesora-alumna, y tampoco es como si fuéramos amigas. No sé tú, pero yo no me comporto así con mis amigas._

 _Emma._

Emma le dio a enviar y contuvo la respiración. Un fuerte dolor se había apoderado de su cuerpo y no sabía si reír, si llorar, si gritar o qué hacer. Se había suicidado. Se había lanzado a la piscina y ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Y afortunadamente para ella, no tuvo que hacerlo mucho.

 **De: Regina Mills**

 _Emma, no estás loca._

 _Regina M._

\- ¡Y ya está! ¡Cómo puede ser posible! - Emma estaba histérica. Aquello era demasiado emocionante como para tomárselo de forma normal.

Todas estaban como locas. Si hubieran tenido que apostar por la relación entre su amiga y Regina todas hubieran apostado en negativo, a pesar de que todas se habían dedicado alentarla.

\- A ver, calmémonos. Eso quiere decir muchas cosas, lo ha dicho todo y no ha dicho nada.

\- Es una mala persona. - Lloriqueó Emma frustrada.

\- Es malvada. - Soltó Ruby con una sonrisa macabra. No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando aquella noche.

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Se supone que lo tengo que dejar así? ¡No puedo quedarme así! ¿Qué haré durante todo el fin de semana? ¿Y cómo se supone que debo actuar el lunes cuando la vea? ¡Me va a volver loca!

\- Calmémonos, puedes escribirle algo más, pero no algo desesperado o largo, algo que dé a entender que su respuesta ha sido corta, aunque eso ella ya lo sabe - Belle puso los ojos en blanco - algo que le diga que estás interesada y que esperas respuestas pero algo en lo que no te reveles como muy desesperada.

\- Vale. - Dijo Emma y volvió a sentarse rápidamente delante de su portátil. Sabía exactamente qué quería escribir.

 **De: Emma Swan**

 _No sé qué se supone que significa eso, tampoco sé qué se supone que debo hacer ahora._

 _Emma._

\- Está desesperada. Eres mala. ¿Por qué no eres clara? - La reprendió Zelena.

Regina estaba muy nerviosa y se sentía feliz y excitada ante la perspectiva de lo que estaba hablando con Emma, por fin. Pero tenía que mantenerse en su línea. No podía ser demasiado eufórica. Ella era quien debía marcar los límites cuerdos antes de que ella misma perdiera la cordura y fuese por sí misma a buscar a Emma.

 **De: Regina Mills**

 _Sabes perfectamente lo que significa. Tranquilízate y dame tiempo. No tienes que hacer nada, simplemente puedes seguir siendo tú._

 _Regina M._

 **De: Emma Swan**

 _Vale. Buenas noches, Regina._

 _Un saludo,_

 _Emma._

\- Se ha enfadado, te lo he dicho.

\- No lo ha hecho. - Era increíble que después de todo la que estuviera más tranquila fuese ella. Pensó Regina al ver a su hermana tan preocupada.

La situación le parecía incluso cómica. Nunca pensó que cuando el momento llegase se sentiría tan tranquila ni con tanta capacidad de raciocinio. Si analizaba sus emociones, tal vez fuera normal, porque lo que sentía es que había dado muchos pasos adelante en el camino hacia lo que deseaba, y sobre todo, que se había quitado un peso de encima. Se sentía aliviada de tener la confirmación casi absoluta de que Emma sentía lo mismo que ella. Ahora solo tenía que pensar en qué iba a pasar ahora.

* * *

Emma no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Usualmente madrugaba pero lo de aquella mañana no había sido normal. A las 5.30 ya estaba fuera de la cama. Total, estar en ella le resultaba una completa pérdida de tiempo.

A diferencia de Regina, que durmió como un ángel. Eso sí, en la habitación de invitados de la casa de su hermana, para gusto de su sobrino y alivio de su hermana. No podía dejarla sola en un momento así. Y se alegraba de que contase con ella para algo tan importante.

Había soñado con Emma, y decidió que lo primero que debía hacer nada más levantarse era escribirle. Después de lo de la noche anterior no había motivo para no hacerlo. Además, le apetecía hacerlo y sobre todo, necesitaba saber cómo estaba.

 **De: Regina Mills**

 _Buenos días, Emma, ¿cómo has dormido? ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo se presenta tu sábado?_

 _Regina M._

 **De: Emma Swan**

 _Buenos días. No he dormido. Estoy un poco nerviosa y alterada, hay cosas que no me quedan claras. Mi sábado se presenta mal, porque no sé si seré capaz de pensar en otra cosa._

 _Emma._

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al leer su email. Emma estaba enfadada, y era normal. Pero estaba así por ella, y eso le gustaba. Ahora se sentía segura, ya no sentía esa inseguridad que la había acompañado meses atrás. Y aunque se sentía nerviosa y no sabía bien cómo actuar, estaba segura de que Emma no la rechazaría y que sentía "cosas", al igual que ella.

 **De: Regina Mills**

 _¿Puedo hacer algo para mejorarlo?_

 _Regina M._

 **De: Emma Swan**

 _Si te apetece podemos vernos más tarde._

 _Emma._

En realidad no quería verla más tarde. Quería verla ahora, en aquel momento. Total, si decía que sí, fuese a la hora que fuese tenía claro que no haría nada diferente a esperar a que llegara la hora. Y era consciente de que cuanto más larga fuera su espera, peor sería su agonía. Sobre todo ahora que se había quedado sola. Las chicas habían tenido que marcharse como tenían planeado aquel fin de semana. Y ella se había quedado sola.

Regina releyó la pantalla unas cuantas veces. La sola idea de ver a Emma le revolvía el estómago y la hacía quedarse un poco como sin respiración. Pero por otro lado le apetecía verla. Solo necesitaba ser valiente, porque sabía exactamente qué debía hacer. Ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza que estuviera yendo demasiado rápido. Y su hermana tampoco se lo diría, aunque realmente pensaba que necesitaban algo de tiempo para asimilar.

 **De: Regina Mills**

 _¿Estás en casa este fin de semana? Podríamos vernos, sí._

 _Regina M._

 **De: Emma Swan**

 _Sarah está de viaje. Estoy sola en mi piso. Preferiría que nos viéramos aquí, si no te importa._

 _Emma._

 **De: Regina Mills**

 _Vale. Dame tu dirección._

 _R._

Y Emma le dio su dirección y su corazón comenzó a volar. Intentó regular su respiración porque si continuaba de aquella manera para cuando llegara Regina ya le habría dado un infarto. Habían quedado a las cinco. Y por delante tenía seis largas horas en las que no sabía en qué ocupar su tiempo.

* * *

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Su boca estaba seca, sus labios estaban resecos, su estómago estaba revuelto y su corazón estaba encogido. Aquello era una estupidez. Después de tanto tiempo parecía de nuevo una adolescente. Quería creer que era una estupidez y que toda la culpa era de Emma. Pero no era así. Todo era por Emma. Ella la había hecho sentir cosas que jamás creyó que podría sentir. Sensaciones que nunca pensó que pudiera experimentar de una manera tan intensa. Todo era tan surrealista como nuevo para ella. Y por eso se sentía asustada. ¿Qué se supone que haría cuando llegase a casa de Emma? ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Tenía que ser sincera, después de todo, era lo menos que se debía a sí misma y a Emma. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía yendo a casa de Emma. ¡Aquello era una locura por todos los dioses! Pero en ningún momento dio media vuelta o se detuvo en su camino.

* * *

El telefonillo del edificio sonó justo a las cinco en punto. Ya sabía de la puntualidad de la morena pero por un instante le gustaría que aquel día se hubiera retrasado. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y demasiado asustada. Se había cambiado cuatro veces de ropa pero finalmente había optado por vestir como usualmente vestía un sábado que estaba en casa y esperaba visita. No tenía que comportarse de manera diferente porque fuera Regina a quién esperaba. ¡Regina! su corazón dio un vuelco acelerado. Solo tenía que ser ella misma. Suspiró y contestó.

Le abrió la puerta y le dijo que subiera. Su piso estaba en la última planta, era un ático bastante espacioso y con unas vistas espectaculares, cortesía de Sarah. Cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó, el corazón se le aceleró de nuevo. Tragó saliva y abrió.

Lo primero que pasó, fue que sus miradas brillantes se encontraron. Después Regina no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a lo que Emma llevaba puesto, unos vaqueros rasgados y una camiseta olguera debajo de la cual no parecía llevar nada más y su larga melena rubia recogida en una coleta. Estaba preciosa. Tampoco pudo evitarlo Emma. La rubia fue un poco menos disimulada porque la indumentaria que llevaba Regina era un poco más llamativa que la suya. Bueno, un poco mucho porque llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ceñido totalmente a su cuerpo y que le llegaba un poco más bajo de las rodillas. Sus cabellos, que llegaban apenas un poco más abajo de sus hombros, estaban sueltos y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo, como a menudo. Estaba sencillamente espectacular. Regina era preciosa, era...no sabía cómo expresarlo pero era mucho más que guapa y mucho más que sexi. En aquellos momentos se sintió tan perdida que de no haber sido porque estaba agarrada firmemente a su puerta sus piernas le hubiesen jugado una mala pasada. ¿Era aquello un sueño? ¿Después de tanto tiempo se había vuelto tan loca como para ver a Regina delante de su puerta esperando a ser invitada para pasar a su casa?

\- Pa...pasa…- logró decir. Y se apartó para dejar paso a la morena que rio un poquito y bajó la vista cuando pasó por su lado.

Tenía su bolso bien sujeto con ambas manos y sus mejillas mostraban el rubor que intentaba ocultar.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes. Ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - La agilidad mental de Emma optó por lo más lógico en aquella tesitura.

El cuerpo de Regina lo agradeció internamente y se sentó para tranquilizarse mientras Emma traía el té que le había pedido. Eso le daría un poco de tiempo para aclarar su mente y su voz.

Emma volvió al cabo de diez minutos portando en su mano una bandeja con tetera, lechera, azucarera y dos tazas para el té. Se sentó en el sofá de al lado del de Regina y sirvió el té.

\- Pensaba que no vendrías. - Dijo para romper el hielo. Tenía que ser ella misma. Nada de fachadas. Y era justo lo que pensaba para ser franca.

\- Yo también lo pensaba. - Ambas sonrieron un poquito y Emma se alegró de que Regina también fuera sincera. La morena tragó saliva antes de continuar. - Esto es muy bonito. - Emma asintió.

\- Puedo enseñártelo cuando acabemos...cortesía de Sarah. - Respondió Emma señalando a su alrededor. Regina asintió y hubo un silencio incómodo.

\- Creo que estoy demasiado nerviosa como para mantener una conversación coherente. - se sinceró Emma mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Regina sonrió y la miró con admiración. Emma le gustaba, y cada día le gustaba más. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

\- Yo también lo estoy. - confesó. - pero no tenemos por qué preocuparnos. Podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma...debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma. - recalcó esas últimas palabras. - Esto es todo demasiado raro.

Emma asintió asustada. Sus ojos brillaban de pura fascinación. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando de verdad. Sentía que aceptaría cualquier cosa que Regina dijera o hiciera. Quería besarla. Tenía ganas de besarla. Sus labios llevaban tentándola demasiado tiempo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en ellos.

Regina se dio cuenta y se ruborizó pero tampoco pudo evitar que sus ojos se fijaran en los suyos. Parecían suaves y tiernos, su color rosáceo solo la invitaba a que los probara y aún no podía evitar sentirse mal al pensar aquello. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sentía que estaba a punto de mancillar la integridad de Emma. Su pureza. Aunque ella sabía bien que aquello no podía pasar. Aunque ella tuviera aquella visión sobre la rubia, sospechaba que no era ninguna santa. Debía ser como todas las chicas de su edad. Debía haber estado con diversos chicos o chicas, no sabía bien, y aquello era algo que le producía curiosidad.

\- No voy a mentirte, Emma. No me gustan las mujeres y nunca antes me había fijado en ninguna.

El corazón de la rubia se aceleró por momentos y tragó saliva. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y el miedo se reflejó en ellos.

\- No quiero que me malinterpretes - Regina soltó una risita nerviosa. Apenas un suspiro. - Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo. - Dijo frotándose las sienes para aclararse.

\- Yo tampoco. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por ti.

Regina la miró sorprendida. Aquello era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Emma era sincera. Lo sabía. Lo llevaba viendo desde hace mucho solo que había preferido ignorarlo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás y eso lo sabía bien. Asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva como para asimilar sus palabras y aclarar lo que diría.

\- Yo también me siento atraída por ti pero no puedo evitar pensar que esto es una locura. Soy una profesora y tú eres una alumna.

\- No eres mi profesora. No tenemos ninguna relación académica.

\- Aun así soy demasiado mayor para ti. No sé cómo ha podido pasar esto.

\- No soy una niña. Y no eres mayor. - dijo Emma un poco indignada.

Regina abrió bien los ojos y no supo qué contestar a eso. Volvió a tomarse su tiempo.

\- No estoy acostumbrada a tener relaciones con gente como tú Emma. Para mí es algo nuevo, en todos los sentidos.

\- Soy una persona normal. Y yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada a tener relaciones con una persona como tú. - Dijo aún más indignada. - Durante mucho...mucho tiempo he estado aguantando...he intentado verte con otros ojos...pero no he podido…

\- Emma…- Regina giró la cabeza por el significado de las palabras de la rubia. De repente se sintió apenada. Ella no quería hacerle daño y no quería que sufriera por su culpa. Incluso si ese sufrimiento que llevaba implícito sus palabras hubiera sido causado indirectamente.

\- Déjame hablar...eres, para mí eres...qué sé yo, especial...no es culpa tuya no sé cómo explicarlo pero es algo que ha pasado dentro de mí y que no he podido evitar...solo...no quiero que me mientas, Regina. Sé que hay algo en ti también pero necesito que seas sincera conmigo. Necesito saber si eres capaz de verme como a una persona normal digna de estar contigo. Sé que piensas que soy demasiado joven para ti pero puedo asegurarte que tengo las ideas muy claras en mi cabeza, sé que estoy a años luz de ti pero te aseguro que jamás me he sentido tan cercana a nadie incluso sin conocerte. - sus palabras mostraban el dolor que guardaba y Regina se quedó estática. - Necesito...necesito que seas clara porque necesito avanzar. Sé que no soy nadie y no tengo nada pero te aseguro...

Y simplemente Regina no pudo dejar que siguiera hablando. No pudo dejar que siguiera diciendo esa serie de tonterías porque a ella no le importaba quién fuera o qué tenía. Ella solo veía a Emma. Emma Swan. Y así había sido desde el principio. A pesar de sus prejuicios, a pesar de sus dudas, en su interior siempre había visto únicamente a Emma Swan. Una chica increíble. Una chica preciosa. Una chica que había conseguido meterse en su alma y en su corazón y que había conseguido hacerla sentir cosas tan fuertes que nunca hubiera podido pensar que sentiría.

Se levantó de su asiento torpemente y cortó la distancia que las separaba buscando sus labios de manera torpe y casi brusca. El contacto fue efímero pero no se alejó de ella. Solo esperó a que reaccionase porque tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

Pero Emma parecía petrificada. Solo la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos incluso con la mirada húmeda. La observaba a los ojos sin dejar de moverlos. Estaba noqueada y Regina no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla con el mismo brillo y sonreír tiernamente. Emma comenzó a sonreír un poquito cuando fue capaz de reaccionar y se acercó tímidamente sin quitar la mirada de sus labios. Esta vez más lentamente. No quería despertar en cualquier momento y saber que todo había sido un sueño. Necesitaba sentir que aquello era real. Necesitaba sentir.

Rozó sus labios casi tortuosamente y Regina se dejó hacer fascinada por lo que estaba sintiendo. Reprimiendo el deseo que había nacido en su interior. Aquello era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. Estaba de rodillas delante de Emma y aun así sentía que no se tendría en pie durante mucho tiempo más.

Entonces Emma capturó su labio inferior con pasión y no pudo evitar corresponderle de la misma forma. La rubia puso sus manos en sus mejillas y se acercó aún más a ella de la misma forma en la que ella tenía sus manos puestas sobre las suyas. Todo era tan necesitado, repentino y excitante que necesitó separarse enseguida para coger aire y comprobar con sus propios ojos que la persona que la estaba haciendo sentir aquellas cosas tan fuertes era Emma. Que la persona que provocaba que su corazón latiera desenfrenado como para impedirle respirar fuera Emma. Y efectivamente, era Emma. Emma y su sonrisa, porque la rubia no podía evitar sonreír. Y ella no pudo evitar corresponderle a su sonrisa al verla sonreírle así.

Emma la hizo levantarse y sentarse a su lado. No pensaba levantarse porque sabía que no se mantendría en pie. Volvieron a acercarse y volvieron a probar sus labios. La exploración se volvió más hambrienta a medida que avanzaba y Emma la acercó un poco más a ella.

Regina se sorprendió un poco porque la rubia era fuerte y nunca se había fijado en eso. Sus brazos alcanzaban a abarcarla por completo y de repente se sintió protegida. Sus pechos se encontraron en un roce malvado que solo las incitaba a no parar y Regina sentía que tenía que hacerlo pero no podía. Entonces Emma la levantó un poco e hizo que se pusiera a horcajadas sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Regina estaba tan conmocionada y deseosa, ambas lo estaban, que ninguna fue consciente de lo que hacían. Solo se dejaban guiar por sus propias emociones. Y en ese momento sus emociones y sus instintos más básicos habían llevado a Regina a posicionarse encima de Emma y a Emma a levantar un poco la falda de su vestido acariciando sus muslos para poder permitir que Regina se acomodase bien.

No fue hasta que sus manos rozaron su trasero para pegarla más a ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Volvió a subir por su espalda y decidió que era un buen momento para parar porque si no, no podría hacerlo.

\- Regina…- susurró.

\- Lo sé...- la morena suspiró y se apoyó en su frente para intentar calmarse y que la cordura volviera a ella.

\- He esperado tanto tiempo para esto que todo me parece un sueño. - la morena sonrió enternecida y rozó suavemente sus labios de nuevo.

\- No lo es, es real...

Provocada por aquel gesto Emma se dejó llevar de nuevo y capturó la cicatriz que había en su labio superior en un mordisco lleno de deseo.

\- Es real...- repitió la rubia contra sus labios y Regina casi no pudo contener su gemido.

La situación se tornó demasiado tórrida como para poder soportarlo y la morena se vio obligada a ponerse seria.

\- Voy a irme ahora. - susurró contra sus labios lo que provocó la reacción de Emma.

\- No, no vas a irte ahora, no puedes irte ahora. - jugó con ella y sonrió mientras Regina intentaba zafarse de su agarre poniendo demasiado poco empeño en su intento.

\- No podemos ir tan rápido. - aclaró la morena poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apretando aún más las piernas contra su cuerpo.

\- No, no lo haremos. - la tranquilizó Emma apretando más sus manos contra su cuerpo y pegándola más al suyo si es que eso era posible.

Y no lo hicieron, se tomaron su tiempo. Bueno, relativamente hablando, claro, porque no es como si esperar para buscarse al día siguiente desesperadamente fuera como tomarse un tiempo, pero sí lo hicieron en lo demás. Se tomaron las cosas con calma y disfrutaron de su tiempo. Nada fue demasiado rápido y nada demasiado despacio. Todo pasó como debía de pasar, con la vitalidad de Emma y la pasión de Regina. Lo supieron enseguida. Ambas estaban hechas la una para la otra, y así fue.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Podéis comentarme qué os ha parecido y si os ha gustado. Espero que así haya sido. Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
